


弟弟你还是粉我吧！

by Niqkou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 一个拼命说服弟弟当他粉头的锤，一个不知不觉当上Chris Hemsworth粉头的基。锤：我不同意！我弟弟当然应该当我的啦啦队长！而不是给一个澳洲佬当什么粉头！绝对不行！…………粉头是啥？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> Thor：高三生，橄榄球校队王牌，热爱锻炼肌肉，认为肌肉才是财富  
> Loki：高一生，学生会长，是Odinson家领养的小孩，突然开始追星  
> 提示：  
> OOC，现代AU，满篇只有青春期男孩恋爱的酸臭味，不长，HE

****1.** **

 

Thor有了新的烦恼。

他可爱的香甜的抱起来冰凉好舒服的小他两岁的弟弟，把他赶出了房间。

房间是他弟弟Loki的。

照理来说，已经是高中生的男孩希望能有私人空间是正常的，但Thor不明白，就算已经是高中生的男孩希望能有私人空间是正常的，但从Loki还像个白花花软绵绵的小包子的时候，他们就睡在一块儿了，为什么偏偏现在就不行了？！

Thor的体温很高，像个人造小火炉，但Loki的体温很低，像个人造降温机，夏天时Thor是一定要抱着Loki睡觉的——因为那很舒服，而冬天时Loki也爱抱着他睡觉——因为那很暖和。

虽然Loki是Odinson夫妇领养的遗孤，可这不代表他们之间的感情不好，Thor发誓他比任何人都要爱着自己的弟弟，他也能自豪地说出他弟弟最爱的人是他，他们爱着彼此，比那些有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹兄妹姐弟什么的关系好多了！

可看看现在呢，他浑身只穿着四角短裤，手里抓着他的喵喵锤抱枕，刚才被他弟弟踹下床，现在被关在房间外面。

Thor不知道自己做错了什么。

他又敲了好几次门，但却连Loki骂他的声音都听不到。Thor呆呆站在原地，思考着他弟弟那聪明的小脑瓜是不是被功课堵住了——毕竟他看到功课的时候经常觉得脑仁疼。

他百思不得其解，最终还是回到自己的房间里躺了下来。因为天气炎热，他不得不打开空调，但那种人造制冷让他的皮肤十分不舒服，于是Thor选择关掉空调，让自己倒在床上认命地流汗。

Loki到底为什么不愿意和他一起睡了呢？

Thor回忆起前些天他看到Loki晨起后偷偷溜进洗手间搓洗内裤之后大笑着跑下楼，和他正在做早餐的美丽的母亲，以及在旁边看晨报的严肃的父亲大声宣布他弟弟长大了！然后，当晚Odinson家为Loki准备了一场丰盛的晚宴，Frigga特意做了一大桌Loki喜欢吃的食物。那时的Loki还很正常，他笑得害羞又乖巧，抿着红红的薄唇用刀优雅地切着牛排——Loki非常擅长使用餐具，不像他，恨不得直接上手，Frigga还为此批评过他……Thor躺在床上回忆着。

庆祝晚宴结束后的当晚Loki就和Thor提出要分开睡，可Thor只当那是个玩笑，或者是Loki和他耍的小脾气，他当晚当然还是睡在了Loki的床上，并做了一个橄榄球决赛大胜的好梦。

“Loki你说啥？”

“我们应该分开睡，”他弟弟的小嘴正利落地说着自己的诉求，“没有兄弟在已经是高中生的情况下还睡在一个床上，我们明明都有自己的房间。”

“我们是兄弟，我们关系很好，和那些关系不好的兄弟又不一样。”Thor笑了，然后他听到Loki低声嘟囔了一句“我们不是亲兄弟”。

他知道他的弟弟心思细腻，但认为肌肉才是财富的Thor根本没把Loki的小心思当回事儿，所以他当然忽略了Loki的这句“我们不是亲兄弟”，并认为把他赶出房间的Loki不可理喻。

不跟他一起睡就不睡呗，Thor翻了个身，把喵喵锤放到旁边的小床上，那是他和Loki还是婴儿时睡过的小床，Frigga觉得扔掉可惜，就一直放在Thor的房间里留作纪念了。

“唉，兄弟，Loki不要我们了。”Thor嘟囔着，但他很快就觉得这样太娘们唧唧的了，又翻了个身，决定让自己爷们起来。

真正的男人怎么能因为被踢出房间就睡不着觉呢！

他，Thor Odinson，一个真正的男子汉，就算夏天很热，不能搂着冰凉舒服的弟弟睡觉，也一样能做个橄榄球队冲出学校走向全国的美梦！

第二天早上，真正的男子汉Thor Odinson顶着熊猫眼冲到了Loki房间门口。

“Loki！我们谈谈！”他连喊话的声音都不如平常洪亮了。

以前的Thor在清晨时简直比初生的太阳还灿烂，但他现在就像是挣扎着不想下班的落日。

“Thor？”Frigga走上来，告诉他一个能让他一整天都萎靡不振的消息，“Loki已经去学校了，他说今天得早些去……”

“Fuck！”Thor转头冲回浴室里洗漱，然后在Frigga担心的声音中冲出家门。

他是Loki的哥哥！他有权利去质问弟弟为什么要这样做！！Loki竟然不等他一起上学！！！他们以前都是一起上学的！！！！

气愤的Thor在冲进Loki的教室里后被一群高一女生围住了。

“Thor！你们下次比赛是什么时候！我要为你加油！”

“Thor！我们放学出去玩吧！”

女孩子们叽叽喳喳围住学校里的小偶像——随时随地散发着男性荷尔蒙气息的金发学长Thor Odinson，人人都想和橄榄球队王牌约会，即使Thor不是那种传统意义上的风流王牌。

看看！看看！Loki你看看！你的哥哥这样受欢迎！而你竟然还要把他赶出房间！

但在Thor一边暗自抱怨弟弟的行为并站在女孩中间高调宣布他近期只想和橄榄球约会的时候，那个把他赶出房间的弟弟，在大热天也要把学校校服穿得整整齐齐甚至连纽扣都要系到最上面一颗的Loki Odinson进来了。

Thor突然感觉到翻滚着热浪的教室冰冷了下来。

围在他身边的女孩全都停下了雀跃着说笑的动作，转头看向Loki。

“Odinson学长，还有两分钟就到上课时间了，可以请您现在离开这里，回到自己的教室去吗？”Loki摆出学生会长式微笑，站在门口请人出去。

是的，他优秀的弟弟还是个高一生，就已经成为学校最年轻的学生会长了。

但Thor不在乎这些，对他来说，Loki就是Loki，是他的家人，是他最爱的弟弟，就像他不在乎自己是否是橄榄球队的王牌，只想赢得比赛一样。

而Loki的态度却让他再次想起了昨晚的失眠之夜，以及他闯入一年级教室的理由。

“我有话跟你说。”Thor从女孩们中挤了出去，无视响起的铃声，以及站在门外不知所措的年轻女教师。

“但Odinson学长放学后没有时间，您近期只想和橄榄球约会。”Loki的微笑像个优雅的不露缺点的贵族，但Thor却十分不喜欢Loki连对他也这般假惺惺地笑，他哼了一声，从Loki身边走过，并用力捏了下Loki笔挺的肩膀。

“别叫我Odinson学长，我不喜欢。”

Thor头也不回地离开了一年级的楼层，他尽可能让自己的背影看起来足够潇洒，然后在走到楼梯中央的时候用力捶了下无辜的白墙。

不知为什么，连粗神经的他都发觉到Loki变了。

他可爱的香甜的抱起来冰凉好舒服的小他两岁的弟弟变了。

Loki主动放出了“疏离感”，在他们之间挡上了一层隔档物，Thor说不上那是什么东西，但他知道Loki现在在拒绝他的亲近。

“去你的Odinson学长，”Thor紧紧握着拳头走回教室，在意识到他已经迟到的时候干脆逃课去了训练场。

“去你的Odinson学弟。”

 

****TBC** **


	2. Chapter 2

****2.** **

 

不能一起睡，不给抱抱，几乎不跟他说话，每天回家就把自己关进房间不知在做什么……

Thor掰着指头数着Loki的变化，郁闷地叹了口气。

他极少像这样叹气，因为他在孩童时代曾听Frigga说过，幸福会从叹气中溜走，即使多么失落也不要叹气，而希望会从微笑中萌生，即使多么难过也要微笑。

所以Thor极少像这样叹气，但他忍不住，他不知道Loki在想什么，这是他成长到18岁时第一次觉得自己不懂他的弟弟。

他不知该从何处找到和Loki恢复关系的突破口，Thor甚至想过要偷看Loki的日记或手机，在纠结之后他选择了向心中挣扎着的小人儿妥协，于是他趁父母上班、Loki上课的时间独自逃课回家，溜进了Loki的房间。

Thor当然知道这样做是不对的，但他还是在Loki的房间里翻找了半天，并庆幸自己没有找到什么日记本，决定放弃的Thor一抬头，看到了摆放在书桌上的笔记本电脑。

对高科技设备不感兴趣的Thor只会用电脑看个球赛，一个黑色扁匣子对他来说自然不如在球场上奔跑有趣，他咽了口唾沫，把手放在电脑上方，犹豫再三还是翻开盖子，按下了开机键。

Loki，对不起……

Thor的心脏跳得飞快，可他忍不住想要偷看弟弟是否有了小秘密，他为自己的行为自责，但他就是无法停下……直到他看到了“请输入密码”的指令。

“……”

自责在那一瞬间转化成惊讶。

密码？

Loki给自己的电脑设定了密码？

他难道担心有人趁他不注意翻他的电脑？！

他就那么不信任自己？！

Thor有些生气，甚至忘记了他就是那个趁他弟弟不注意试图偷偷翻看电脑的家伙。

OK，不就是密码吗，他能搞定。

Thor稍作思考，在键盘上输入Loki的生日。

系统提示“密码错误”。

他皱了下眉，输入自己的生日。

系统提示“密码错误”。

接下来，他又试了父母的生日、圣诞节、万圣节等各种节日的数字，但全都不对。

Thor近乎愤怒地关掉了电脑。

这下他确定Loki一定在电脑里藏了些不可告人的秘密了。

他在当晚练习结束后约了好友Fandral吃饭，顺便跟好友控诉弟弟近期的行为。

“青春期男孩的秘密无非就是那么一个呗。”Fandral喝着可乐，摆出一副“你Fandral哥哥懂有青春烦恼找你Fandral哥哥就对了”的表情，在看到Thor果然被吸引了注意力的时候，Fandral笑着拍板，“恋爱了。”

“啥？”Thor的眼珠差点瞪到Fandral脸上。

恋爱？他弟弟？啥？毛都没长齐的小孩学人家恋爱？！

“电脑都上锁了，里面肯定放了一硬盘黄片，”Fandral得意洋洋地分析，甚至忘了Loki才不屑于往硬盘里存黄片，“你不信就看看，你弟弟的手机是不是也设了密码，我估计手机短信里都是和妞儿甜蜜互动的热辣短信，没准还有裸照。”

Fandral越说越激动。

“真没想到Loki这小子看上去对姑娘们一点儿都不感兴趣，竟然也有开窍的一天，下次集体约会的时候我是不是可以叫上他了？现在有妞儿就爱吃他那个类型的……”

“别想！”Thor立刻回绝了好友，顺便给对方一记凶狠的眼刀——Thor称这为“好哥哥眼神杀”。

虽然他觉得Fandral的答案不靠谱，可Thor自己也想不出Loki最近反常的原因，他无法否认弟弟确实有交女朋友的可能性。

一想到Loki可能比他先一步交上了女朋友，甚至还对自己瞒天瞒地，Thor就更加用力地叹了口气。

他在回到家之后敲响了Loki的房门，还好，他的弟弟开门了。

“呃，那个……”Thor抓抓头，决定直接了当地关心一下他弟弟的感情状况，不然他真他妈的不知道现在应该从什么话题切入，这太尴尬了。

于是Thor盯着Loki，像个愣头小子一样僵硬地笑着向他弟弟说出“嘿亲爱的弟弟恭喜你交到女朋友了”的时候，他亲爱的弟弟十分嫌弃地后退了一步，并用看傻子的眼神瞥了他一眼。

“亲爱的哥哥，”噢，这可是Loki最近第一次叫他“哥哥”，Thor觉得他快哭出来了，“希望你别和你那些满身臭汗的朋友散播谣言。”

快哭出来的脸部肌肉瞬间僵硬了，甚至有些生气。

什么叫满身臭汗？什么叫散播谣言？

但Thor还没来得及质问，Loki就傲慢地抬了抬下巴，甩了句我没交女朋友给Thor。

僵硬的脸部肌肉突然化开，Thor不知道现在该笑还是不该笑，可他确实很想笑——是喜悦的那种。

只为了Loki那句没交女朋友的宣言。

“噢……”Thor抿了下嘴唇，可他抿不住自己的笑意，他甚至不知道为什么弟弟没交女朋友自己会这么高兴。

或许是因为Loki没有瞒着他，或许是因为Loki没有比他先一步交上女朋友，但这些都无所谓，他得趁Loki愿意和他说话的时候表达自己的意愿。

于是Thor笑得像朵盛开的向日葵，并给了他弟弟一个拥抱。

“你最近不理我，也不和我一起上学，我以为你交女朋友了。”Thor把头埋在弟弟好闻的脖颈里，他感觉到怀里的小人儿颤抖了一下，少年特有的纤细身体正僵硬着，于是他更加用力地抱住了他的弟弟。

“你、你不希望我交女朋友？”

他怀里的男孩轻声问道。

在耳边拂过的话语，以及没有褪去稚嫩的少年嗓音令Thor心跳加速，他觉得耳垂痒痒的，心脏也痒痒的。

那瞬间，Thor觉得他的弟弟又变回了他的弟弟，柔软又惹人怜爱，他问自己是否不希望Loki属于其他女孩，答案是肯定的，于是Thor点头说了“是的，我不希望”。

当晚，他终于又睡在了弟弟的床上，并坚持搂着他的弟弟睡了一个甜美的好觉，他以为第二天他们会和好如初，他们一起吃早饭，一同上学，然后Loki去一年级的楼层，他去三年级的，可Loki在他还在睡懒觉的时候就提前走了。

Thor从餐桌上没礼貌地抓了块面包塞在嘴里，拎起书包朝学校跑去，然后他在学校门口看到了穿戴整齐又恢复成精英学生的学生会长Loki。

“Odinson学长，您迟到了。”

他的弟弟严肃又冷峻，和昨晚那个给他软乎乎的拥抱的弟弟判若两人。

“Odinson学长！”Thor的声音有些凶狠，“又是Odinson学长！”

他的弟弟直视着他，没有一丝躲闪，重复一次让他窝火的“您迟到了”。

但下一秒，他就看到他弟弟的嘴角微微勾起，这让他想起孩童时代他弟弟用蛇做恶作剧时的表情。

“Odinson学长……”他弟弟故意拉长语调，祖母绿的双眸似乎更亮了些。

这个小坏蛋，Thor忍不住轻声笑了，怪不得早上他的闹钟没响，是Frigga特意上来把他摇醒的。

“Safe——！”身后传来熟悉的声音，Thor随着Loki的视线回头，他的好友Fandral正风风火火飞奔到门口，“噢！Thor！Loki！你们怎么站在这里？我没迟到吧？”

Loki瞥了眼手表，微笑着抬头看向Fandral。

“您迟到了三分四十秒，Fandral学长。”

“What the fuck！！！”Fandral的脸从白到红再到绿后带着哭腔看向Thor，“啊啊啊啊啊啊我不想打扫厕所！！！！！！！！！！”

“啥？”

“你不知道吗？！昨天全校广播大会的时候校长说了，这周抓迟到，违反纪律的学生罚扫厕所……”

Thor骂了个四字母词汇，转头看向Loki，对方只是无辜地眨眨眼，并后退一步，把Thor和Fandral交给了走过来验收结果的教导主任。

好吧，打扫厕所……

Thor和他的难兄难弟Fandral一同被教导主任拎走了，但他倒没像Fandral那样哀怨连连。毕竟教导主任的可怕程度是人尽皆知的，身为哥哥，他还不想他的弟弟因为通融他而遭受责罚。

干完活儿之后Thor洗了洗手，朝食堂走去，但现在已经比午餐开饭时间晚了半个多小时，Thor不确定现在还能买到什么午餐，可他不喜欢吃小卖部冰凉的三明治。因为吃不到想吃的鸡腿套餐而心情不好的Thor在半路上碰到一个追过来递情书的女孩，在看到对方那头黑发时Thor想到了Loki的头发，不知怎的就接下了女孩颤抖着递过来的信。女孩抿着嘴唇欣喜地跑开，只惦记着吃饭的Thor继续前行，被从走廊旁边走过来的Loki堵住。

“你收下了她的信。”Loki抬头直视着他，不知为何脸上是受伤的神色。

因为Loki含水的眼睛，Thor甚至没有意识到飘散在他们之间的香味儿。

“你收下了她的信。”他的弟弟再次重复了一遍，并在Thor张大眼睛看着他的时候，往Thor的手里扔了个还热着的纸袋。

“Loki？”

Thor接住纸袋，手里的信掉落在地上。

虽然不知道收下信为什么会伤害到Loki，可Thor却觉得自己似乎做了什么罪大恶极的事。Loki跑开了，留给他一个香喷喷的纸袋——里面装着两份鸡腿套餐。

他找了片草坪坐下，把鸡腿套餐认真吃完。

鸡腿还是一样的鸡腿，就是吃起来有点儿噎人，Thor抓着纸袋，走到自动贩售机前买了瓶可乐，把纸袋和那封害Loki伤心的信一起丢进垃圾桶，想了想，又走回自动贩售机前买了一罐布丁。

他得跟Loki道歉，虽然他根本不知道他为什么得跟Loki道歉，这就像在幼儿时代只要是Loki哭了，哪怕他们在吵架他也会马上停下，抱着Loki亲亲他哄哄他一样，没有任何理由。

 

****TBC** **


	3. Chapter 3

****3.** **

 

晚餐时间，当Loki提出想去洛杉矶的时候，Thor马上接话说他也要去，但他亲爱的弟弟却狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“哥哥的橄榄球队不是有比赛吗。”Loki十分香甜地冲Frigga微笑。

差别对待！过分！Thor用眼神向Loki表达自己的不满，但Loki却根本没有看他，他只好把视线转回到母亲脸上。

母亲那么宠爱Loki，肯定不会放心让Loki一个人去洛杉矶的，Thor笃定。

可他的小算盘却在下一秒被Frigga的话语弄散，Thor甚至能听到珠子洒落一地的声音。

“好，但你要打电话报平安，我的孩子。”Frigga温柔笑道。

他听着Frigga称赞Loki平常就懂事又省心，且洛杉矶不算远，她相信小儿子能处理好一切，只好泄气地往嘴里塞了块牛肉狠狠咀嚼。

他下午去找Loki道歉的时候，Loki接受了他送去的布丁，可仅仅只是接受了布丁，对他依旧爱搭不理。没能弄清Loki生气的原因已经让Thor头痛了，现在他的弟弟还要独自出门。

好吧，就算Loki懂事又省心，但他毕竟是个16岁的孩子！是个16岁的孩子！

Thor用叉子一下一下戳着牛肉，板着脸瞥了Loki一眼，对方正优雅地用纸巾擦嘴，他又瞥了Frigga一眼，发现他们的母亲也正优雅地用纸巾擦嘴。

其实领养回来的小孩是我吧！！！

Thor气鼓鼓地把剩下的牛肉一口气吃光。

要不是周末他有比赛，而他的确不能临时抛弃他的队伍跟踪弟弟去洛杉矶，他一定会买张机票跟踪弟弟。

瞧瞧，那个小混蛋害他变成什么了？先是试图翻弟弟的日记本，然后是试图破解弟弟私人电脑的密码，现在他差点就要成为一个跟踪狂了！！！要是那个小混蛋能乖巧一点他就不用这么操心了！

谁叫我是个好哥哥呢。Thor觉得快被自己至高无上的兄长爱感动了，他决定先去洗个澡，然后清清爽爽地和弟弟好好谈谈。

于是洗好澡后的清爽的Thor敲开了Loki的门——在敲第一下的时候门就开了，因为Loki没有锁门。

以为光是敲门环节就要进行一阵的Thor愣了几秒，此时他的弟弟正往小号行李箱里放东西，睡衣被灵巧修长的手叠得整整齐齐。

“你还在生气。”Thor站在门口直直看着Loki，Loki也抬起头，祖母绿的眼珠被灯光映得更像绿汪汪的湖水了。

Loki没有说话，于是Thor继续问他下午问过的问题。

“为什么生气了？”

绿眼珠垂下了，Loki的手指在箱子边上抠了一下。

“你说你不希望我交女朋友，”他的弟弟在小声控诉，“可是你收下了那个女孩的信。”

原来是因为信。

“我没看，我把它扔了。”Thor解释，可他的弟弟却抬高了声音。

“你收下了！”

绿眼珠又变得湿漉漉的，那是令Thor最毫无办法的眼神，他觉得这样的Loki就像小鹿一样，那双眼瞪得大大的，湿漉漉的，好像一眨就有露水涌出。

“Loki，”Thor走近他的小鹿，一只会为他收下信而生气的小鹿，“我已经道歉了，你不能一直和我闹别扭，你不能闹着别扭去洛杉矶。”

Thor在Loki面前蹲了下来，盯着他弟弟的眼睛看。

“你不能闹着别扭一个人去洛杉矶。”他重复道。

他是Loki的哥哥，就算兄弟俩有多少别扭要闹，他也要必须确认弟弟是安全的。

“像母亲说的那样，到洛杉矶给我们打电话，好吗？”

Thor在等Loki终于红着眼圈点了头，才轻轻拍了下弟弟的后颈。

兄弟俩的小矛盾在Thor轻轻碰到Loki的后颈时化解了，他觉得有时Loki就像只奶猫，而他是大只的成年猫，一定要通过后颈警示才能让Loki安静下来，不过这种做法也不是永远有效——得看Loki的心情。

第二天Loki飞往洛杉矶，Thor去校队准备周日的比赛，在晚上洗完澡后Thor叼着冰棒路过客厅，正在看电视的Frigga突然惊呼。

“这个明星好像Thor！”

Thor忍不住停下了脚步，转头看向电视屏幕，想证实一下Frigga所说的“明星”究竟和自己有几分相似，然后他听到了Frigga的第二声惊呼——“天啊！是Loki！”

Thor瞬间冲到了电视前面。

“Loki？！”

Thor趴在了电视屏幕上。

虽然镜头只有几秒，但刚才那个被一个男人搂着的男孩的确是Loki。

“这是什么？”Thor皱着眉头看了眼掉落在地板上的冰棒，认命般地去拿抹布和垃圾桶，在他处理掉地板上的污渍时，他已经从母亲那了解到Loki去参加的是XX品牌代言的发布会，而之所以Loki能出现在电视上，是因为这场发布会上有该死的“现在我要抓一个粉丝上台和明星合影，让我们来看看谁是这个幸运儿呢”的抽签福利活动——Loki正巧是这个幸运儿。

Thor在电视字幕上看到“Chris Hemsworth”的全名，以及这位Hemsworth先生的相貌。

的确很像，Thor点点头。虽然这位明星剪了一头利落的短发，而他拥有一头金色的漂亮长发，可从五官和身材上看，他和Chris确实有不少相像的地方。

好吧，明天他有一场橄榄球比赛，他亲爱的弟弟不但不去为他加油呐喊，反而学人家小女孩儿追星……Thor觉得很委屈。

我的比赛还没有一个陌生男人的发布会重要？！

我的比赛竟然没有一个陌生男人的发布会重要？！

Thor生气地关掉了电视。

周日的比赛他表现得像头愤怒的狮子，与其说勇猛不如说一直在拿球撒气，在场上横冲直撞的Thor让对手显得有些可怜，对方甚至连一分都拿不到，只能眼巴巴看着Thor抱着球冲向球门。

他的球队连赢三场本该是件令人热血沸腾的高兴事儿，但Thor却连庆祝的心思都没有。

于是他独自回到了家，还穿着沾着泥土和汗水的队服就直接冲进了Loki的房间。

他的弟弟已经回来了，并正气定神闲地靠在床背上拿着手机盯着他看。

Thor喘着气，大步走到Loki面前，他想把一肚子委屈都发泄出来，但在看到Loki的眼睛时又不知该说什么了。

他的弟弟什么都没说，就那么看着他，等着他发问，Thor猜他已经从Frigga口中听到什么了。

“我觉得……”Thor舔了下嘴唇，“追星影响学业。”

连他自己都觉得这句话干巴巴的，毫无底气。

“我不会把奖学金让给别人，你知道的，哥哥。”Loki不紧不慢地回答。

Thor挠挠头。

“他是谁？我是说你喜欢的那个明星，是歌手吗？还是演员？”

“Chris Hemsworth，澳洲演员，”Loki笑了，眉头挑衅地抬了一下，“他可比你有男人味多了。”

瞧瞧，瞧瞧，他16岁的弟弟在说什么！

从小跟在他屁股后面宣称要像哥哥一样做个男子汉的弟弟居然说一个陌生澳洲佬比他更有男人味？！

Thor气得用力扯了下领子，并成功撕坏了他的队服上衣，赤裸着上身逼近他的弟弟。他刚才还宣称别的男人比自己哥哥更有男人味的弟弟瞳孔都放大了，腿也蜷缩起来往后退，可Thor立刻就抓住了他弟弟的小手，让那冰凉的掌心按在他的胸肌上。

“……你干嘛？”

“让你摸摸男人味！”

Thor被Loki红着脸赶出了房间。

于是“青春期男孩的好朋友”Fandral又被Thor拉去请吃汉堡，并用手指在iPad上划拉着给Thor找澳洲男星Chris Hemsworth的资料。

“……Loki追的竟然是个已婚男星？他又不能和那个混蛋结婚！为什么还要追他！”Thor盯着Fandral的iPad吼着，完全忘记了追星和追人根本不一样，“你瞧那混蛋的金发妻子，和Loki完全不是一个类型的人啊！Loki怎么可能有胜算！而且Loki才16岁！如果这个混蛋真的和Loki搞婚外恋，就是猥琐未成年！我要报警……”

Thor被Fandral捂住了嘴。

他的声音实在太大，Fandral已经受不了快餐店里其他人好奇的视线了。

“兄弟，别那么激动，”Fandral从Thor手中夺回iPad，“你为什么笃定Loki要跟人家谈恋爱，Loki又不是gay。”

他知道自己的好友有时有点儿一根筋，而且在遇到弟弟的问题时就跟定时炸弹一样，随时随地爆一爆，非常任性。

“我的好兄弟，”Fandral叹了口气，他觉得自己有义务帮他的好友找到问题重点，“你不觉得Loki，你的弟弟，找了个和哥哥长得几乎一样的明星追……这本来就有点儿问题吗？”

“！”Thor的眼珠突然睁大，Fandral以为Thor茅塞顿开了，立刻把耳朵贴了过去，“这说明！”

Thor要宣布答案了，Fandral期待地搓搓手。

“这说明？”

“Loki有眼光！”

“……”

好一个“Loki有眼光”！

他怎么能期待Thor开窍呢！

他怎么能？！

Fandral翻了个相当标准的白眼。

老实说，他早就觉得这对兄弟和普通的兄弟不一样了，不是因为Loki是Thor的养弟，而是他们彼此对对方的占有欲都强的让人害怕。

Fandral很小的时候就和这对兄弟在一起玩了，他记得他们还是小学生的时候Thor和他一起出去打球没有带上Loki，之后Loki是怎么放蛇吓唬他和Thor的。

问题在于——Thor喜欢蛇，只有他一个人吓到尿了裤子。

但他觉得比起Loki，Thor要更加可怕，因为他这个有着天神般相貌和身体的朋友，弟控程度明明已经到了变态的等级，却依旧意识不到这点。

“Fandral。”

“嗯？”

“为什么Loki被那个澳洲佬搂着的时候我会那么生气呢？”Thor的声音突然严肃了起来，Fandral抬头看他，发觉Thor的表情就像是想不通“地球为什么是圆的”的小孩。

好吧，他的挚友也仅仅是个18岁的少年，对于这些情感问题，Thor想不明白也无可厚非，不然要他这个“青春期男孩的好朋友”干嘛呢？Thor和泡妞经验丰富的他不一样，这个肌肉白痴几乎是一心扑到了橄榄球上……以及他的弟弟身上。

“你为什么不直接问他？”Fandral拍了下好友结实的肩膀，“放轻松兄弟，你该让他知道你不喜欢那样。”

“好吧，我会和Loki谈谈。”

Thor决定接受好友的提议，毕竟他也认为问问Loki总是没错的。

于是当天晚上Thor又闯入了Loki的房间，这次他的弟弟正一边吃着葡萄一边抱着笔记本电脑单手在键盘上敲打着什么。

“你该学会敲门。”他的弟弟头都没抬，抱怨也显得漫不经心。

Thor有些不高兴，所以他开门见山直接问道，“你喜欢那个Chris，是因为他和我长得像吗？”

Loki终于抬起了头，并把笔记本合上放在一旁。

“喔，球场上的万人迷Thor不但学不会敲门，脸皮也变得比草皮还厚了。”

Thor发现他的弟弟虽然面不改色，可喉结却滚动了一下。

直觉告诉Thor，Loki在紧张。

“我不喜欢看他搂着你。”Thor已经侧身坐在了床边，眼睛紧盯着Loki观察他的反应。

“哈？”

“为什么？”

“你问我？”Loki垂着眼骂道，“我怎么知道你那肌肉脑子里装着什么鬼肌肉。”

“Fandral说你找了个和我长得几乎一样的男星追有问题。”Thor不管Loki抱怨什么，只顾问他想问的。

“这理论真有趣，”Loki嗤笑，“我想Thor你应当提醒Fandral别忘记先来后到的意思，Chris要比你年长十岁，从出生年份上来看，也是你长得像Chris。”

Thor焦躁地抓了下脸颊，他尽力维持的步调还是被Loki打乱了。

“那你到底为什么喜欢他？”

“你到底为什么问我这些问题？”

Loki的反问让他不知如何回答，这种心情让他烦躁了起来。为什么，为什么，为什么……怎么会有那么多个为什么！！！

“我不知道！”他自暴自弃地突然抬高声音，“你不跟我一起睡了！你把我赶出房间！你不爱和我说话！你不来看我的比赛！你自己去了洛杉矶！你还让那个男人搂着你拍照！”

“听着Thor，没有亲兄弟在青春期还抱着睡觉的！何况我是领养的！你别用那种我理所当然要喜欢你而不能喜欢别人的态度跟我吼叫！”

Thor急得用力捶了下床板，他红着眼睛瞪着Loki，却不知道他们为什么会变成现在这样。

Loki以前从不会用“领养”来形容自己，虽然这是Loki很小的时候就知道的事实，但没人在意这个，他一直将Loki视如己出，他也一直以为，没有比Loki更明白自己有多重视他的人了。

他和Loki相互瞪视着，然后他从来不说脏话的弟弟突然低头小声骂了句“damn”，Thor在惊讶之余看到Loki红艳的舌头轻轻舔了下薄薄的嘴唇。

那一刻仿佛有什么不一样的情感流入了心脏，于是他鬼使神差地重复问了遍刚刚被Loki否认的问题。

“你喜欢那个Chris，是因为他和我长得像吗？”

Loki抿着嘴唇抬眼瞪他，半晌没吭声，直到Thor又重复了一遍。

“你是复读机吗……”Loki小声嘀咕，然后抬着下巴高傲地看着Thor，“如果我说是呢？”

他的绿眼珠又亮晶晶的了，Thor知道这是因为Loki对他的回答抱有期待。

Thor笑了，像个天真浪漫的孩子一样突然凑近Loki，虽然他的弟弟没有明确肯定，可刚才的回答已经足够让Thor高兴了。

“那你还是喜欢我吧，”Thor露出一口白牙，“我肯定比他闪耀，我还能给你独家签名，提供独家抱抱，怎么样？”

Thor想象着弟弟在球场上卖力为他加油的场景，越说越起劲，却没有发现弟弟的脸色越来越黑。

“滚！”

他再次被亲爱的弟弟赶出了房间。

 

****TBC** **


	4. Chapter 4

****4.** **

 

Loki在很小的时候就发觉了他和父亲、母亲，还有他最喜欢的哥哥不一样。当他得知他为什么不是金发蓝眼的缘由时，Loki曾把自己藏在储藏室里哭了一场。

他总觉得Odin还是偏心Thor的，但Frigga给了他平等的爱，而他也能好好利用他聪慧的小脑瓜证明自己足够优秀。

他一直都是Frigga引以为傲的小儿子，是学校里那个历年奖学金获得者和最年轻的学生会长，但他独自努力争取来的东西却永远不及他哥哥那一头灿烂的金发，和与生俱来的，能够吸引一切的气质。

Loki觉得自己就是阳光下的影子，这一切的发生都不可避免，他和许多人一样，为Thor所吸引，甚至比任何人都要爱着他的哥哥，但他同时发觉他对哥哥的感情似乎又和普通的兄弟之情不太一样。他比粗神经的Thor要敏感太多，所以他很快就意识到了不太一样的东西是什么。

于是在男孩向生理成熟迈进一步的时候，Loki把每日都和他睡在一块儿的养兄赶出了房间。

在外人眼里，甚至包括Thor，他们从来都是亲密无间的兄弟，即使Loki常摆出一副好孩子的模样煽动Thor做些坏孩子做的事，他也不会被责备。

或许他对Thor的那些小心思被发觉之后也不会被责备——虽然Thor根本不会发觉。

Loki清楚，他的哥哥只爱锻炼他那一身肌肉，只爱在球场上奔跑。

而发现那个和他哥哥长得十分相像的澳洲男星则是一个意外，那时Loki还没有把Thor赶出房间。

那天Loki只是想找一部惊悚片看，无意间挑中了Chris Hemsworth出演的《现金》，他在看完之后觉得这部小成本的电影拍得还算不错，于是又Google了Chris的其他作品，并顺手关注了Chris的ins及Twitter账号。

Chris还没接到能让他大红大紫的片子，Loki想，他迅速浏览了一遍Chris的信息，斟酌了一阵，为Chris建了一个后援会网站——总得有人做这个，Chris需要一个“军团”，而零散的粉丝也需要一个“首领”，反正他对Chris很有好感，不如就由他来做吧。

他说不清楚为Chris做这些是因为和Thor几乎相同的相貌，还是因为他真的被Chris的作品打动，管他呢，谁不喜爱阳光呢？

于是今天的Loki也履行着后援会长的职责，他熟练地在网站上发布新消息，一一审核入会新粉，并查看后援会邮箱里的新邮件。

然后他看到了一封红毯活动邀请，是Chris的助手Luke发来的，邀请对象是他——尊敬的邪神先生。

Loki微笑起来。

这位Luke助手还算细心——Loki认为这是助手必备的素质，所以Luke合格了，毕竟他可不希望自己的住址暴露给其他人，他暂时还只想做个神秘的“邪神”。Loki把下载下来的电子邀请函存在手机里，突然感觉自己能见证Chris从粉红到大红大紫的历程，而这段历程用不上十年。

“Loki——！”

楼下传来高亢的声音，不用想都知道是他那个风风火火的哥哥风风火火地回来了，他把笔记本电脑放好，在Thor还没砸烂他的房门前把门打开了。

Loki看着从楼下冲上来的Thor，以及Thor脸上亮晶晶的汗水和亮晶晶的眼睛。

看样子他的哥哥今天状态不错，Loki猜想Thor至少拿下了20分。

“Loki！我明天有比赛！你会来看吧！”

“不去。”慵懒地拒绝后，他的哥哥立刻抓住了他的肩膀，因为那确实有些痛，Loki皱了下眉。

“为什么？”Thor还笑着，似乎觉得Loki的拒绝只是在开玩笑。

“你最近怎么总爱问为什么？”Loki有些烦躁地咬了下嘴唇。

他觉得自己简直没救了，面对着满身汗臭味的Thor，他竟然有些兴奋，这一定是该死的青春期在作祟，如果他比现在年长10岁，就算是Thor光溜溜地站在自己面前，他也绝不会像现在这样内心剧烈波动。

Thor已经绕过他走到他的房间里，在Loki还没来得及阻止的时候，Thor就大咧咧地在他的电脑桌前坐了下来。

“要是你来看我的比赛，我绝对会赢，来看我的比赛吧弟弟。”

“我不去你也会赢。”Loki靠着衣柜站着，双手交叉抱在胸前。

“Oh Loki……come on……”Thor的眉毛耸搭着，“那不一样。”

是啊，不一样，请一个对哥哥有非分之想的弟弟去加油，这个人的脑回路肯定和正常人的不一样。

“不去，你比赛那天我有后援会活动。”

“后援会？”

“Chris的后援会，反正你知道我在追星，也没什么可瞒的。”

他刚说完，Thor就立刻愤怒地站了起来。

连Loki都不明白Thor的反应怎么那么大。

“小孩子怎么学人家乱追星！”Thor捏着他的肩膀，这令Loki怀疑他肩膀的骨头都要被捏碎了，“我不是说了吗！你还是粉我……”

“别想，我才不要当你的粉头。”

“粉头？”

“瞧，你连专业名词都不知道，还对我指指点点，叫我不要追星。”

“他有什么好？！”Thor摇晃着Loki的头，这令他有些头晕，“既然我们长得差不多，而和你从小就在一块儿的人是我，你为什么非要舍近求远！”

“噢，你也懂得‘舍近求远’，真要恭喜哥哥你的文学水平提升了呢，”Loki笑着奚落Thor，“那你又有什么好？能让我‘舍远求近’？”

“……”Thor突然不吭声了，Loki看着他比蓝宝石的颜色还纯粹的眸子中没有了那种闪闪星光，推开Thor的手。

“别摆出一副受伤的样子。”他哼了一声，即使心虚也趾高气扬地昂着头。

Thor没有错，但也不是完全没有错，或许他们之间的关系只需自己老老实实交代自己对Thor变质了的感情，但Loki高傲的自尊心可不允许由他先告白，何况他也不能确定他这个满脑子肌肉的哥哥对他的爱究竟有没有那么一点带着欲望。

Thor抓了下脸颊，离开了Loki的房间，这令Loki有些郁闷，可当一周后Thor捏着两张标题为“Thor的优点”的信纸交给他时，Loki开始反思起自己像个傻子一样郁闷了整整一周的行为。

他强忍着笑板起脸，装模作样地审阅着Thor的小学生字体，清了清嗓子。

“只有两页？我以为你花上一周时间能写上一本英文词典。”

他当然知道他的哥哥在文学课上从来没有及格过，最头痛的就是写作文，还经常拿着作业本让他这个低年级的学生帮忙写作文，可Loki还是忍不住借机“欺负”他的哥哥。不过Thor却完全没有生气，还腼腆地笑了。

“原来Loki你觉得我的优点和英文词典一样厚啊。”

……

和英文词典一样厚的一定是你的脸皮。

Loki优雅地送给他哥哥一个白眼。

“Chris的优点可比英文词典厚。”他把纸甩到桌子上，“既然你没有Chris优秀，我为什么要粉你？”

Loki凑近Thor，笑容无辜又甜美。

“告诉我，亲爱的哥哥，有什么是你能给我的，但我却无法从Chris那里得到的东西？”

他以为Thor还会破门而出，去再花上一周时间写篇小作文，但Thor却连想都没想，直白地回答了他。

“爱。”Thor直视着Loki的眼睛，“没有人比我更加爱你，我的弟弟。”

Loki半晌说不出话，他觉得自己快溺死在Thor的眼睛里了，可他还是挣扎着小声嘟囔了一句“我不是你弟弟，我是领养的”。

影子和阳光，永远都是影子跟着阳光的变化而变化，Loki觉得自己也逃不过这个定律。

他决定把过错抛给青春期。

对于他高傲的自尊心，他也想要叛逆一次。

于是Loki凑近Thor，在他哥哥的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“我不是你弟弟，我是领养的。”

他轻声重复着，苍白修长的手指轻轻颤抖着，伸向Thor的手。

冰凉的指尖碰到了火热的手掌，Loki像小时候经常和Thor做的那样，握住了Thor的手。

当Loki第三次重复“我不是你弟弟，我是领养的”的时候，这句话终于像把钥匙一样，把Thor那把有些迟钝的锁打开了。

较Thor那副似天神般完美的身体而言，Loki就要细瘦很多，他被推倒在床上简直是轻而易举的事情。

Thor的吻笨拙又粗暴，Loki在被吻到缺氧的时候突然想起他的哥哥在刚开始接触橄榄球时，只靠横冲直撞得分，然后Thor突然在半年后的某天学会了技巧性的作战方式。

就像现在一样，Thor的爱顷刻间染上了欲望的颜色。

是啊，是啊，一个直到18岁还每天都要抱着他睡觉的少年，怎么会一点肮脏的念头都没有呢。

“那些都不重要，”Loki被Thor那双大手捧着脸颊，“对我而言你就是Loki。”

“如果这是你要我去看你比赛的伎俩，我会用钢笔狠狠捅你。”

“你了解我，我不会那么做，”Thor笑了，又露出一口白牙，“但你必须做我的啦啦队长。”

Loki在Thor的嘴唇上暧昧地亲了一口，微笑着再次回绝了他。

要他穿上啦啦队服在热到爆炸又充满男人臭汗味的球场上卖力叫喊，他才不要。

 

****TBC** **


	5. Chapter 5

****5.** **

 

虽然说青春期男孩的好奇心大半部分都在探索“性”的上面，但Thor Odinson，一个曾被学校里最辣的女孩追求过的橄榄球队王牌，只是在对方主动表白时露出标准阳光男主的笑容，一边拒绝对方一边在橄榄球上亲了一下。

但拒绝辣妹并不代表Thor对这些不感兴趣，他在生理上逐渐迈向成熟之后睡过五姑娘，而且只睡过五姑娘，以至于他现在已经18岁了还是个处男，他的同龄好友Fandral没少以此嘲笑他。

用Fandral的话说就是打炮又不花钱，主动投怀送抱的辣妞都不要，Thor肯定在那方面有点儿问题。

实际上Thor一点儿问题都没有，没有比他更生龙活虎的同年男生了，他的弟弟Loki可以证明这点——准确说，目前的情况是，他弟弟Loki的五姑娘可以证明这点。

同样没有实战经历的两个男孩相互探索着对方的身体，作为哥哥，Thor当然更希望自己能表现的游刃有余一些，他不知道上次这样仔细欣赏他弟弟的身体是什么时候了，或许他从未这样仔细地看过。

少年还处于生长期，即使学校的体育考试都能完美得到S评分，较于橄榄球队王牌的Thor，Loki还是显得纤细多了。他不常晒太阳的皮肤有些苍白，但光滑的触感令Thor着迷。

剥光弟弟的动作给Thor带来背德感，可更多的是兴奋，他让弟弟赤身裸体地躺在床上，粗糙的手掌从弟弟的下巴尖儿向下摸到腹部，被手掌掠过的皮肤似乎染上了淡淡的红色。

瞧，他弟弟的身体多敏感，他只是摸了一下，他弟弟的肩头就在微微颤抖了。

Thor舔了下嘴唇，他不知道理论上的性交是否有确定的步骤，他只做自己想做的。

于是他低下头，从他弟弟柔软的脖子上向下啃噬，属于少年的香甜令他十分着迷。Thor平常闻到的几乎都是球队里粗犷男生的臭汗味，也理所当然认为男人都是臭的，他弟弟当然是个例外。和那些喷洒着性感香水的女郎不一样，他弟弟的味道更像是没有熟透的果子。

没有熟透的苹果散发着诱人的青涩香味儿，Loki尚未成熟的身体也一样。他的弟弟会为他逐渐成熟，他的弟弟会成为最美味的、炙手可热的苹果，一想到是他在见证苹果愈渐香甜的过程，Thor就觉得自己的老二硬得发疼。

他的唇舌从Loki的胸前滑过，遇到柔软粉嫩的部位时，Thor用舌尖将那颗小东西卷住，耐心地、细细地舔弄，让害羞的小东西变得湿漉漉硬邦邦的。他的弟弟显然没经历过这样的爱抚，身体的颤抖，唇边的呻吟都显得那样无助。Thor抬起头，发现他弟弟的睫毛上沾着泪珠，仿佛是清晨嫩叶上的露水，一滑而落，正中他的心口。

“Loki……”Thor深情又低沉地唤着弟弟的名字，低头与他接吻。不熟练的亲吻在反复练习中熟练了不少，现在他们能让彼此的舌头相互交缠，像是猫科动物缠绕在一起的尾巴一样互相摩擦着对方的，他不知道是自己的亲吻更有侵略性，还是他弟弟的嘴巴太小了，无法承载过多唾液的那个总是他的弟弟。“嗯呜呜”类似啜泣的声音勾着Thor的情欲，他明明想好好保护他的弟弟，让Loki永远不受伤害，但此刻他又想亲自把他弟弟弄坏。

这种纠结的情绪让Thor急红了眼睛，他的大手向下摩挲，发现他们的阴茎都已经硬得发胀了。Thor让他的五姑娘握住两根大小不一的柱体，第一次放任五姑娘和其他老二玩了次3P。

因为他一直都和Loki睡在一起，Thor从来没在家里打过手枪，他都是在校队的浴室单间里趁着训练结束后肾上腺素高涨的时候解决的，他没有幻想的对象，五姑娘会替他处理一切，但他现在有了，五姑娘再也不能像个单纯的管家一样帮他处理一切了，或许今后即使他是在浴室单间里打手枪的，也会忍不住叫出他弟弟的名字。

Loki的喘息急促起来，手臂软软地缠着他的脖子，Thor感觉到五姑娘被弟弟的精液弄湿，随后加快速度，让自己的精液和弟弟的混在一起。

他低头看着弟弟，发现那双绿眼有些恍惚，便低头吻他，把他红润的小脸儿亲了个遍，可青春期的男孩只做一次根本不能满足，刚刚被五姑娘伺候舒服的家伙又硬了起来。

生理课上当然讲过性交的全过程，即使没有实践过，Thor也知道该给硬棒子找个温暖湿润的洞，但他弟弟的身体构造和那些能通过爱抚就自动产生爱液的女性身体不同，Thor舔遍了他弟弟的全身，最终把目标锁定在臀缝中的小洞上。

该怎么办？怎样才能进得去？Thor不知道，他托高弟弟的屁股，反复舔着那里，并在弟弟蜷缩着脚趾呻吟的时候试图将渗着液体的坚硬阴茎塞进去。

但他失败了。

他不能顺利插入。

“好痛！”他听到弟弟带着哭腔喊了一声，立刻回过神，紧张地盯着Loki脸蛋上滑下的泪水。

他决定暂时放弃，抱着弟弟亲了亲，并让弟弟的五姑娘和自己的一起，和两根湿漉漉的阴茎来了次4P。

第二次的高潮显然比第一次要慢上一些，Thor翻过身，把弟弟搂在怀里，伸手拽了张纸巾，把两人身上的精液擦掉。

初体验很舒服，可没能做到最后令Thor有些失落，他开始有些后悔没先为Loki练一身本领了。

“瞎想什么，笨蛋哥哥，”躺在他结实的手臂上的Loki突然轻声开口，“我可不想让一根上过陌生女人或男人们的老二上。”

Thor忍不住笑了，他把Loki搂得更紧，并亲了亲Loki的头发。

Loki总是这样，能轻易钻进他的心里，打消他所有的顾虑。

但总归还是想和Loki更进一步，于是“青春期男孩的好朋友”Fandral又出场了，他这次有点不高兴，听他的好兄弟Thor描述失败情况的时候显得十分急躁。

“啊啊啊啊我根本不想听你和Loki做爱的情景！”Fandral突然尖声打断Thor，摆出“我不听我不听我不听”的姿势跑掉了，不过他在第二天带了一纸袋的碟片给Thor。

“自己学去！”“青春期男孩的好朋友”Fandral十分霸气地把纸袋扔到Thor的桌子上。

于是相当信任好友的Thor就抱着一纸袋碟片屁颠屁颠找弟弟共同学习去了。

“Loki，我们一起看嘛！”

好学生Loki正在认真写作业。

“不看。”

“那你写完作业我们一起看嘛！”

“再说。”

Thor只好抱着纸袋坐在地板上，并抽了张碟片塞进播放器里，谢天谢地，他没有忘记把电视调成静音模式。

Loki在认真学习，他也在认真学习，这场景真是和谐，Thor想，可他没看几个镜头就觉得不和谐了。

“Oh——My ——God——！”Thor忍不住扭曲着脸惊呼。

这不是他所熟知的世界，这不是。

屏幕上的屁股被粗手指抠挖了一会儿，被粗屌啪啪打了几下，然后就那么塞进去了，Thor龇牙咧嘴地强迫自己看下去，直到看完屏幕里的两名壮汉用各种姿势在一个房间里玩儿了半个小时。

该死的，那个被操屁股的壮汉还真软，Thor可想不到一个男人能被弯折成各种姿势操上半个小时。

“哇哦，要是让梦想着和Thor Odinson约会的女孩们看到这个场景，她们会一边哭一边大骂‘死基佬’的吧。”

对于突然出现在背后的Loki，Thor“嗷”地一声跳了起来，而他的弟弟和面红耳赤的他可不一样，仿佛屏幕里的劲爆画面跟学校播放的防火演习教育篇没什么不同，手里端着不知什么时候拿进来的红茶，十分优雅地抿了一口，润湿薄薄的嘴唇。

“行了吧弟弟，我想学校里那些梦想着被Odinson学生会长叫到会长室说教的女孩可不想从你嘴里听到‘死基佬’这个词，那太不优雅了不是吗？”

Thor反驳的有点心虚，他斜眼瞄了下屏幕里依旧在播放的GV，叹了口气。

“片子里面好像很容易就进去了。”他小声嘀咕。

“GV又不是性教育片。”他的弟弟把红茶放回桌上，从书包里翻出什么东西，扔到他身上。Thor捡起来，发现那是一盒安全套和一瓶男用润滑剂，他抬头看向Loki，发觉刚才盯着屏幕上劲爆场景都能淡定如水的弟弟正红着脸看向一边。

“以后别叫我去买这些东西。”

他听到他弟弟在小声说着，脑袋有些宕机。

“那里面的姿势，你想实践在我身上？”

在宕机的同时心脏的跳动声让他有点儿耳鸣。

“鉴于你没对着别人硬起来，我想我可以给你这个奖励。”

在耳鸣之外好像血液也滚烫了起来。

“Thor，你发什么呆？你在听我说吗，哥哥？”

所有的感觉突然转弯冲向胯间，在听到“哥哥”的瞬间，性器官瞬间表现出对冲向终点的渴望，Thor只觉得脑子里除了“Loki”和“Fuck”这两个四字母单词以外没有其他东西了，于是他抓着Loki的后颈，把他压到在床上，并舔了下嘴唇——像雄狮进餐前做的那样。

“Loki”和“Fuck”这两个四字母单词自觉地进行了排列组合，在Thor的头脑中形成唯一正确的指令。

Fuck Loki——执行！

Thor把头埋进了弟弟香甜的身体上。

 

****TBC** **


	6. Chapter 6

6.

站在一群激动异常的女孩中间，高挑的少年显得十分特别，所有女孩都在拼命把签名板和手机往前推，可站在最靠前位置上的Loki却过于镇定。  
这里是为宣传Chris新电影举办的红毯活动现场，Loki——准确说是“邪神”收到了Chris的助手Luke发给他的红毯邀请卡，所以现在他站在这里。  
当然，就算他没有收到官方邀请卡，他也有能力搞到一张，不然为什么Chris粉丝后援会的会长是他，而不是其他人呢。  
在参加活动之前，他的哥哥Thor还在邀请他去看学校橄榄球队的练习赛，Loki毫不留情地拒绝了。  
“练习赛没意思，我不看。”  
“可不是练习赛的重要比赛你也没看！”Thor咬牙切齿地控诉。  
谁说他没看，他哥哥在比赛上的愚蠢身影他可一次没错过，只不过他不想被Thor看到自己去看了比赛而已。  
至于那些练习赛，身为学生会长的他只要想看，随时能拿到好几份多角度的录像带——现在他房间的书柜里就放着几张刻制好的光碟，但这些Thor都不知道。  
他望向红毯的入口，决定先把他聒噪的哥哥抛到脑后，盘算着是否可以和Luke联系一下由官方向他提供些粉丝福利，发给后援会的幸运粉丝。  
入口处响起一阵骚动，Loki瞥了一眼，手指在手机上快速敲了一句话——“准备录像”，然后他注意到入口处的一位年轻男子低头摆弄了一下手机，眯起绿眼，优雅地抱着自己的签名版和手机站直。  
作为后援会网站的经营者，Loki只要动一动自己机灵的小脑瓜，就能拿到活动的第一手资源，包括现场录像、高清图片，他雇佣专业人才为他工作，而所有人都不知道，他们的boss是个只有16岁的高中生。  
今天的Chris也十分耀眼，他浑身都闪烁着澳洲海滩的阳光，笑着为粉丝们签名、合影。红毯上的气氛十分热烈，女孩们都在晃动着手臂向Chris招手，她们坚信自己卖力的呐喊能换来Chris的目光。“Chris——！Chris——！Come here——！！！”Loki能从尖叫声中捕捉到女孩们的呐喊中出现频率最高的词汇。  
Loki特意选了靠近媒体区的位置，他需要站在那里确认录像和摄影进行顺利。他旁边的女孩已经哭出来了，尖叫声也放大了几个分贝，Loki看着Chris朝这边走来，轻轻皱了下眉头，因为耳朵被震得有点儿痛。  
“Loki？”Chris笑着直直向他走来，这令Loki有些惊讶，上次在合影环节时他被拽上台过，而Chris确实也小声问了他的名字，但他以为那只是出于礼貌。  
“Chris，你看起来很不错。”Loki也送给他的明星一个甜美的笑容。  
“哈哈，”Chris笑了，朝Luke招招手，“你站在女孩们中间可真是别具一格。”  
Chris拿回自己的手机，并转身靠向Loki。  
“合影吧？”  
Loki点头，就像他和Chris是平等的朋友一样，一同融入镜头，一同把笑脸留存在屏幕里。  
之后Chris又接过Loki的手机拍了几张，并为Loki认真签了名。  
区别待遇……  
Loki拿回自己的签名版，无视周围女孩眼红着要合影和签名的声音，他想看看Chris如何处理可能发生的“红毯现场争风吃醋事件”。  
但Chris仅用一个wink就解决了一切。  
“别担心，每个人都能拿到签名，我保证。”他笑得风情万种，让Loki觉得《人物》杂志应当注意一下这个性感的男人了。  
Loki后退了两步，把前排位置主动让给尖叫着的女孩们，反正他拿到了自己想要的东西，以他的身高，即使站在后面也能把控后援会独家摄影及红毯录像的进展——这些女孩们显然不知道刚才和她们站在一块儿的男孩就是“邪神”，Chris当然也不知道，他正在忙着满足粉丝们合影签名的愿望。  
当这一区域的签名合影完成之后，Chris抬起头，冲Loki笑了，走向前方的媒体采访区。  
他突然觉得法律应该禁止Chris做wink的动作，因为那容易引发集体心脏病突发、集体因鼻血身亡事件，但Chris又冲媒体镜头做了一个wink，让Loki立刻想象到未能参加活动的女孩们在镜头前按住心脏尖叫着拼命截图留念的情景。  
管他呢，反正按住心脏尖叫的人不是他，他Loki Odinson可是个理智的人，就算拿到签名合影让他很开心，就算Chris记得他让他很开心，他的反应也永远都是恰到好处的那种。  
然后理智的Loki Odinson同学在圆满完成红毯任务之后回家舒舒服服地洗了个澡，他的哥哥Thor还没回来，Loki猜Thor大概还在球队训练。  
他擦着半湿的头发，打开电脑，在网站上发布好今天的独家图片和视频，处理了一些入会申请，查看了一下各个媒体在网站上发布的采访视频，然后打开Twitter刷了刷Chris的tag。  
在看到有人把他和Chris合影时的侧面照片发布在了Twitter上，Loki只是挑了下眉头，忽略了那张照片。  
亲爱的，你该在不确定对方是否介意自己的照片发布到网上时帮对方打个码的，Loki哼笑一声，决定先放对方一马。  
谁叫他今天心情好呢，反正上次上台合影的时候他的脸已经被拍到了。  
Loki点开消息通知，扫了两眼新增粉丝，突然被中间一个用着锤子头像的账号吓了一跳。  
“Thor？！”  
他皱起眉头点开锤子头像，确定这个账号确实是他哥哥的。  
Thor从小就对电子高科技不感兴趣，更别提跟上潮流玩Twitter和ins了，但就算他突然开窍，直接用本名当网名到底是有多蠢？他又不是明星！再说明星还有私人小号呢！  
Loki一边在心里吐槽着哥哥的智商，一边翻阅着哥哥的推文，发觉他哥哥的Twitter页面上只有一堆肌肉照片，这令这个Twitter账号看起来很像是那种基佬卖肉Twitter。在“喜欢”一栏里倒是只给自己的所有推文点了小心心，只是这种行为只能让Thor看起来像是个疯狂喜欢Chris Hemsworth的基佬——因为Loki的这个账号是专门用来追星的，偶尔会转发点儿文学作品相关的信息。  
“搞什么……他是怎么发现我的？”Loki躺在床上翻了个身，单独为Thor设了个分组，把Thor的账号放了进去，并故意没有关注Thor的Twitter。  
对了，记得刚刚注册Twitter的时候他和Fandral互相关注了，估计Thor也只能通过Fandral找到他的Twitter……  
楼下传来特别大的关门声，然后是大喊着Loki名字的声音，随后Thor就闯了进来，并兴奋地扑到Loki身上。  
这个肌肉笨蛋！他不知道自己比牛还重吗！  
Loki差点被压到窒息，但Thor却毫无自觉，又给了他一个更加窒息的深吻。  
“噢弟弟！你真该去看看我们的练习赛！”Thor兴奋极了，甚至连老二都异常兴奋地顶着Loki的肚子，“真的，你会觉得球场上的我非常帅！”  
“我现在觉得你非常重……”Loki把手机放在一边，看着Thor蔚蓝的眼睛，他当然知道在球场上的Thor非常帅，那种狂野如雄狮般的打法还上过报纸和电视，所以Thor在高二的时候就拿到了几所大学的保送名额。  
“下周是我在高中时期的最后一场球赛了，”雄狮正趴在他胸口上蹭来蹭去，“来看吧，我发誓你会喜欢上我的比赛。”  
或许是猜到就算不答应Thor也不会放弃说服自己，或许是他早就决定了这场比赛会坐在观众席最明显的位置让Thor看到他，Loki低声“嗯”了一声，并轻轻点了下头。  
周日的天气晴朗到让Loki觉得刺眼，他不愿坐在体育场看比赛的一大半原因都在于这些会把他皮肤晒红的过分热烈的阳光。即使他觉得戴棒球帽不太符合他的气质，可为了皮肤健康，他还是从Thor柜子里拿了顶最干净的棒球帽。  
阳光，草坪，橄榄球，热辣的叫喊声，横冲直撞的肌肉，这些都是Thor的最爱。Loki看到Thor冲他大力挥着手，笑容比今天过于活泼的太阳还灿烂。  
这场比赛果然像Thor所说，因为Loki坐在观众席上，Thor的光芒仿佛更耀眼了，他像天神一样在球场上驰骋着，一分又一分地拿下了整场比赛。  
他的视线无法从Thor的身上移开，Loki甚至第一次觉得，不是因为Thor的光芒太耀眼，让他的影子显得太黑暗，而是因为影子的存在，Thor的光才能那样肆无忌惮地闪耀着。  
哨声响起，他看着冲上观众席兴奋地抱起他的Thor，任由他的哥哥给他了一个激动又深情的吻。  
“看看你的粉丝，素质参差不齐，啦啦队连加油口号都不统一……”被Thor抱着的Loki哼哼着。  
“Loki？”  
“我觉得我可以勉为其难帮你整顿一下粉丝队伍。”  
“Loki！”  
“没门，我才不当你的啦啦队长！”  
……今天的Odinson兄弟也是如此恩爱，然而全校明恋或暗恋着Odinson兄弟的女孩们一夜间全体失恋了。  
“看吧，我就说他们有一腿！”Fandral搂着他刚刚看中的金发辣妞眉飞色舞，“在我只有8岁的时候我就发现了！”

END

 

彩蛋1：

Chris把和Loki的合影发给了Tom。  
“Tom！你看！这个孩子是不是跟你有点儿像？”  
在《战马》拍摄地点刚刚拍完自己戏份的Tom看着手机，忍不住笑了出来。  
瞧，世界真小。

彩蛋2：

打开笔电之后Loki熟练地输入密码。  
因为他打字速度太快了，就算Thor一直盯着也没看出Loki打了些什么。  
“你的密码到底是啥？”Thor问，“我试过了不是你的生日，也不是我的，也不是圣诞节和万圣节。”  
早就猜到Thor会不老实地试图破解电脑密码的Loki微笑。  
“密码是‘I love Chris Hemsworth.’。”  
Loki说，随后被Thor捞起来扔到床上叫着要用实际行动让他忘记那个澳洲佬。  
笨。Loki忍笑着接受了哥哥粗鲁的亲吻。  
其实密码是“My Brother Is A Fool.”，但他才不要告诉Thor呢，毕竟无论何时提起“Chris”都会炸毛的哥哥很有趣不是吗。

彩蛋3：

Thor的Twitter上经常有陌生男网友留言约炮，还往他的私信里发裸照，Thor很郁闷，但他意识不到都是他那些健身打卡图的错，Fandral笑到毁天灭地。  
“搞什么！为什么Loki不关注我？那个到底是不是Loki的推特啊！等等！为什么你和Loki是互相关注？！”  
笑到毁天灭地的Fandral噎住了。  
我不是！我没有！别瞎说啊！Fandral来了个摆手三连。  
我没有勾引你弟弟——！！！！！  
我真的没有勾引你弟弟——！！！！！


	7. Chapter 7

****番外****

 

****#1.** **

 

弟弟离家出走的第一天，想他。

弟弟离家出走的第二天，想他。

弟弟离家出走的第三天，想他。

……

如果您不小心看到某位哥哥或姐姐的日记是以上内容，那一定不会是Thor Odinson的日记。

事实上，在Loki离家出走的第一个晚上，Thor就兴师动众地报了警，警察以或许他很快就回家了为由，拒绝对Loki展开全城范围的地毯式搜索，并严肃拒绝了帮助Thor联络其他城市及国家进行跨区、跨国搜索。

“Odinson先生，您的弟弟已经到了法定成年年龄，您该相信他会照顾好自己的。”

Thor因此掀翻了警察局的桌子。

“听着，Loki还没有过18岁的生日！而且你身为警察应该更清楚18岁到底算不算真正的成年！”

Thor霸气地留下质问后离开了警察局，然后，因此遭殃的是橄榄球校队的全体球员和“青春期男孩的好朋友”Fandral。

深更半夜，一群肌肉壮汉在全城的各个角落贴满了“寻弟启事”，Fandral则是被指派了通过网络发布“寻弟启事”的任务。

而这位在警察局大闹一通还没有被逮捕的Thor Odinson——“重度弟控”患者，跑到当地电视台要求立刻在新闻上播出“寻弟启事”的广告，最终因为没有带足广告费用被“请”了出去。

说起Thor会如此兴师动众的原因，一半在于他过分迷恋自己的养弟兼恋人Loki，而另一半在于这位Loki Odinson实在不是什么省油的灯。Loki从不会让他们的母亲Frigga担心，可他在自己面前就不会那么乖巧了，嬉笑打骂全凭心情，你根本无法揣测他下一秒是喜是怒。

上次，Thor的校友Jane Foster——天文系系花约他看星星……不不不这并不是出轨，因为Thor并没有去，理由是晚上要回家陪弟弟，但Jane约他看星星的电话刚好被Loki听到了。当时Thor正在换掉满身臭汗的衣服准备洗澡，而Jane的电话刚好打来了，于是Thor直接按了免提键。当Jane用装作毫不在意的声音说“那下次我再约你”挂断电话后，Loki正以双手交叉抱胸的姿势站在Thor身后，吓得他差点把T恤挣破。

Thor明明没做错什么，可Loki那一双水汪汪的绿色双眼正以质问的神色瞪着他，不知怎的让Thor觉得自己像出轨未遂被抓包的丈夫，于是他咽了咽口水，把T恤脱了下来。

“Jane是……”

“是哥哥的追求者。”

“呃，不是吧，”Thor眉头微蹙，他和Jane不过是在开学那天见了一面，Thor迷了路，Jane刚好帮他指了路而已，“她帮过我的忙，所以……”

“所以就顺理成章地相互留了电话号码。”Loki帮Thor做了总结。

“没有啊，我没有留电话给她，啊……”Thor突然回忆起来，“有一次Jane和她的朋友来橄榄球队找我，问我能不能帮她们要两张周末的比赛门票……”

“所以就顺理成章地相互留了电话号码。”

Loki再次帮Thor做了总结。

Thor稍微思考了一下，认为弟弟总结的没错，于是他点了点头。

“她们喜欢橄榄球，交个朋友也没关系吧。”Thor看向Loki，而他的弟弟却移开视线不悦地哼了一声。

“你说的没错，交到志同道合的朋友一点关系也没有，就算那个女人想泡你，也一点关系都没有。”

Loki留下这句话就离开了Thor的房间，并在之后的一个月之内都没让Thor进过他的房间。

“Thor，我的兄弟，你连你亲爱的弟弟在吃醋都看不出来？”“青春期男孩的好朋友”Fandral叹了口气，拍拍在一旁喝闷可乐的大男孩，Thor目前才20岁，还没到可以出门喝闷酒的美妙21岁，所以他们只好窝在快餐店里叹气。

“可吃醋也不能吃足足一个月吧？因为Loki在吃醋，我的老二快饿死了。”Thor狠狠咬掉半个牛肉汉堡。

“得了吧兄弟，一个月算什么，你对你弟弟锱铢必较的性格也太不了解了吧。”Fandral捏着薯条往嘴里塞，“小时候他经常幽怨地瞪着Sif，连我也没少被他瞪，你的Loki跟你一样，对你的爱、恨、占有欲数值都达到了最高点……”

Fandral只是想表达Loki的极端，但把他拽出来坐在这里听牢骚的Thor却高兴地拍了下桌子，手劲大到连Fandral都跟着抖了一下。

“我就知道Loki最爱我！”Thor边说边拎起背包往外走，笑容比澳大利亚海滩的阳光还灿烂。

“喂！Thor！你干嘛去？”

“买布丁！”

“青春期男孩的好朋友”Fandral被独自留在了满桌狼藉的快餐店内，一脸生无可恋地感叹他的兄弟Thor Odinson没救了。

那次，Thor用满满一个运动背包的布丁和爱的强势抱抱解决了冷战问题，并成功让自己的老二吃了个饱，可是像Thor这样的金发猛男，就算Jane放弃了邀请Thor一起看星星，还有其他姑娘热情邀约，哪怕知道会被拒绝也毫不退缩。Thor认为这不是他的错，实际上的确不是，这幅相貌是Odin和Frigga给他的，而姑娘们喜欢帅小伙，小伙儿们喜欢漂亮姑娘，这些都是人之常情，Thor无法阻止，也没有权利阻止。

或许问题的症结在Loki异于常人的占有欲，可Thor不认为这样的Loki有什么不好，他早就习惯去绞尽脑汁安抚心情不好的弟弟了。

Loki很像猫咪，生气时为他顺毛未必有效，但不为他顺毛他必定会呲牙炸毛。但猫咪那么可爱，又有谁会跟一只炸毛的小可爱置气呢？Thor和众多猫奴一样，最爱为猫咪顺毛，也最爱炸毛猫咪被安抚到舒舒服服地咕噜咕噜了。

这次也一样，Thor愿意尽他所能去哄他心情不好的弟弟，尽管他不明白Loki到底在生什么气。但Loki怎么能离家出走？他怎么能？！

难道他不知道自己拥有全世界最美丽的绿宝石双眼吗？！先不说弟弟的其他地方，只要是和那双眼睛对视过，又有谁不会坠入爱河呢？！

太危险了，太危险了，Thor越想越心焦难耐，他的大脑未经指示就主动播放起一排壮汉熟女轮流向Loki求爱的场景给他。他的弟弟就像一条可怜的漂亮小蛇，被求爱不成的壮汉和熟女全裸着锁在笼子里，当成宠物献给沙漠王子……

在脑中那个沙漠王子开始爱怜地摸着Loki光洁的皮肤，让Loki像蛇一样缠绕在他身上时，Fandral的电话打了过来。

“什么？Loki现在在XX大酒店XXX房间？？？！！！”Thor瞬间起身，额头暴起青筋，连腹部的八块肌肉都因紧张而收缩。

“我也不确定这个消息是否属实，是Twitter上一个匿名网友私信我的。”Fandral用相当困倦的声音说道，“那个网友说，他看到Loki跟一位金发男子一起进了酒店，然后……”

然后Fandral就被Thor怒吼着挂断了电话。

“滚回你的沙漠去——！！！”

正在花园里浇花的Frigga被突然冲出来的大儿子如雷般的声音和如电般的身影吓到了，而Thor却对此毫不知情，他此时的目标只有一个——像投橄榄球一样拎起那个沙漠王族的领子把他从酒店的窗户扔出去，而在处理完那个混账金发男后，他要狠狠打两下他不知防备还离家出走的弟弟的娇嫩挺翘小屁股！

无论如何，一个未成年的弟弟，离家出走还和陌生男人一起进了酒店，身为哥哥，就该负起责任让弟弟认识到他的错误！

姑娘们喜欢帅小伙，小伙儿们喜欢漂亮姑娘，他就不一样了，他，Thor Odinson，只喜欢漂亮弟弟。

谁都不能伤害他的弟弟，谁都不能抢走他的弟弟，谁都不能。

Thor Odinson风驰电掣般冲进XX酒店的大门。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

 

**番外**

****#2.** **

 

酒店的豪华大厅金光闪闪，若是平常的Thor见到，一定会赞叹一番，但今天的Thor并没有心情欣赏这一切。电梯目前正停在17楼，而他根本等不及要马上见到Loki，所以他直接冲进了楼梯，一口气跑到23楼。

跑出楼梯口，踏入整洁华丽的长廊，凭着满腔醋意和怒气一口气跑进酒店的Thor突然放慢了步子。

如果按照电视剧上的情节来演，接下来就是登门捉奸的剧情了，但Thor怎么想都觉得奇怪。

首先，他不相信他高傲的弟弟会允许其他人触碰自己的肌肤，即便那个带Loki来酒店的金发男子帅气多金，又是真正的沙漠王子，也是个诓骗未成年的强奸犯，Thor一想到这点就恨到牙痛。

其次，万一是Loki因为生自己气而离家出走，故意投入他人的怀抱，Thor也没有勇气立刻面对那个画面。自己从小疼爱到大，好不容易确认了心意的弟弟兼恋人被他人占有，会让Thor无法承受。

Thor拥有一头耀眼的金发，拥有一张明媚的笑脸，拥有一副结实健壮的身体，他的一切都如天神般完美，是男子气概的代名词，但在情感方面，Thor的处理方式总是不尽人意，他永远都慢半拍，所以在Loki早就发觉对他的心意时，Thor没能立刻开窍。

没有人会不爱阳光，但万事都有特例，就算是植物也分为喜阴喜阳两种，Thor知道阳光并非造福万物的全部。

他捏紧拳头站在范达尔给他的房间号码前面，屏住呼吸，不知道自己是否该按响门铃。

倘若Loki真的委身于“沙漠王子”了，他会发狂到杀掉对方，夺回Loki，给Loki戴上锁链，关进自己的房间里囚禁一生吗？

他会因此堕落成一个罪犯吗？

他会。

Loki就像是他心底唯一的阴暗面，唯有在面对夺走他心脏的弟弟时，Thor才会仿佛被拉入冰封已久的地狱。那些“爱让彼此变得更好”“爱是包容”的漂亮话在面对Loki的时候全都不作数了。

对于Thor来说，对Loki的爱就是他们只有彼此，无论是升入天堂，还是坠入地狱，Loki和他就如阴和阳，永远不能分开。

复杂的胆怯让Thor止步不前，可终究还是想见Loki的心情更胜一筹，就算变成杀人犯也好，就算会剥夺Loki的自由也好，Thor也一定要带Loki回去。

于是下定决心的Thor大力锤起门来。

好吧，就让我来看看那个混球沙漠男到底长什么鬼样吧！他一边咒骂着对方一边加重敲门的力度。

门在被Thor敲坏之前终于开了，Thor立刻用肩膀撞击开门者的肩膀，直接冲进房间，但他的手腕被对方有力地握住了，Thor惊愕于对方被自己的“王牌撞击”冲撞之后竟什么事都没有，他转过身，一双澄蓝的眼睛冒着震怒的火焰。

“你？！”Thor的嘴唇因震惊而张大，他怎么可能忘记这个男人的存在呢？！

这个跟他力量相当的男人也拥有一双澄蓝的双眼，即便是用海洋之心宝石来形容也不为过，但这位显然不是什么沙漠王子。

跟Thor极其相似的面容，但从五官和神态来看，要比Thor更加成熟有魄力。

“Chris？！”

“沙漠王子”正是Chris Hemsworth，澳大利亚籍男演员，把他弟弟迷得昏头转向的混球，Thor的头号情敌。

“Hi Thor!”这位“头号情敌”并不在意Thor刚才攻击性的动作，放开他的手，笑得相当从容。

噢，看看这个澳洲混球穿着什么？！

上半身全裸……虽然肌肉练得很不错。

下半身只围着浴巾……虽然露出来的小腿修长又健壮。

头发还是湿漉漉的……虽然像黄金一样耀眼。

Thor咬牙切齿地盯着对方。

Chris当然不是他，但Thor总觉得跟Chris对视的时候就像看到了10年后的自己，当然，Thor敢确定，30岁的自己一定比Chris更辣！

“喂，你为什么知道我的名字？”Thor不礼貌地从鼻子里哼了一声，双手抱胸往墙上一靠，但Chris还没有回答，Thor就被客厅里的高级沙发吸引了视线。

那个正优雅地坐在沙发上，边吃葡萄边看电视的人不是他的弟弟又是谁？！

好吧，交涉失败——就算Chris还没有机会给他一个合理的解释，Thor也决定先胖揍这个让他看不顺眼的澳洲佬一顿。

但他的拳头刚刚挥出，Chris就以手掌接住了Thor重重的一拳。

“见鬼……”Thor的双眼布满红丝，但Chris的表情也并不从容。

沙漠王子玩弄宠物蛇的画面被明星和粉丝搞上的花边新闻取代，那些或许只是幻想出来的画面在面对Chris的时候突然变得真实。

Loki不会让其他人碰触自己的肌肤，但对象是Chris，或许一切将变得顺理成章。

刻在心底的愤怒和嫉妒终于被痛苦取代，Thor没有发觉自己的拳头在颤抖，也没有发觉自己的动作已经变得杂乱无章，他双眼通红地看向他的弟弟，可对方却依旧慢悠悠地捏着一颗葡萄，肩膀优雅地后靠，侧头瞥了两人一眼，缓慢地将那颗紫色的果子放在雪白的牙齿中间。

Loki仿佛一只漂亮高贵的黑色雌豹，而Thor和Chris则像两头争夺伴侣的雄狮。

那颗葡萄被Loki的牙齿咬碎，Thor能清楚地看到粘稠的汁液从Loki的唇边流下，刚才捏着葡萄的手指从有些尖的下巴慢慢向上移动，动作缓慢又色情。

好在Chris一直都在避开Thor的拳头，不然在Thor看呆了的时候定会被一拳击中。

他没有听到Chris无奈的轻笑，Loki却无辜地眨眨眼，伸出舌尖慢慢舔掉手指上的葡萄汁液，将视线移回到那盘葡萄上。

打破现在奇妙气氛的是Chris的经纪人，他用门卡刷开了房门，身后还跟着Chris的造型师，原本准备在一旁看好戏的Chris有些不悦，但当两人突然开始“土拨鼠尖叫”的时候他就顾不得惋惜了。

太有趣了，这太有趣了。

Chris立刻从床上夺过手机，兴致勃勃地给经纪人和造型师录像。

这两人对着Chris和Thor表演“土拨鼠二重奏”的场景实在有趣，虽然旋律并不悦耳，但Chris已经忍不住爆笑了。

“土拨鼠二重奏”好不容易结束之后，那位身材高挑的经纪人惊呼着跑到Thor面前，像鉴赏国宝一样打量着Thor的脸和身材。

“噢我的上帝！看看这张英俊又英勇的脸！看看这副天神般的体格！”经纪人激动地拍着Thor的胸肌，从“土拨鼠合唱”的声调转为诵读莎士比亚话剧的语调，激情澎湃地边摇头边赞叹，“噢我的上帝！瞧瞧这胸肌的弹性！”

在Thor的眉头快拧成麻绳的时候，经纪人终于停下了第15次感叹上帝，来了个标准的“军姿向右转”。

他从进门之后完成了“歌唱家”“话剧演员”“专业记者”的完美三转换，让Thor怀疑这里的专业演员其实是这位经纪人。

“Chris，我记得你只有两个兄弟。”经纪人严肃地问。

“我家共有兄弟四人。”Chris严肃地答。

然后这位奇妙的经济人又开始念叨起上帝来。

“这位是你最小的弟弟吧？我的上帝，如果不是他看起来比你小上十岁，我一定会认为他就是你的双胞兄弟！他还没出道吧？我肯定他会爆红！”

“这个男孩是Thor，不是我家的兄弟，”Chris调皮地眨眨眼，“你忘了？Tom可是Hemsworth家的荣誉成员，是我家最小的弟弟。”

经纪人终于不再念叨上帝，和Chris说起今天的工作。Thor松了口气，转身看向他的弟弟，对方依旧在吃那盘葡萄，但Thor怎么看怎么觉得Loki在勾引在场的所有人，即使Loki的眼中只有葡萄。

“Chris，你必须化妆做造型了。”经纪人看了眼手表，于是Chris从衣柜里拿出了今天活动上需要穿的西装。

眼中只有葡萄的Loki终于站了起来，走到Chris身边。

“Chris，我可以和你们一起去活动现场吗？”Loki的双眸如湖水般清澈，Thor笃定Chris无法抗拒那种眼神，立刻上前一步试图阻止对方带走自己的弟弟，但Chris却笑着在Loki的额头上吻了一下。

这个吻和Frigga平时给他们的额头吻没什么差别，Thor紧紧攥着拳头，终究还是没有再次挥向Chris的脸。

“亲爱的，我想你现在应该跟你的情人好好谈谈，不是吗？”Chris冲Loki眨眨眼，又转头看向Thor，突然一脸神秘地凑近Thor，压低声音话锋一转，“男孩，或许我可以教你一些哄妻子开心的招数，那对Elsa很有效。”

“不用了，”Thor冷冰冰地后退一步，与Chris拉开距离，十分严肃地抬起下巴，“Loki不是你的妻子，我不需要你的方法。”

“OK，”Chris耸着肩膀笑了，嘱托经纪人将他的行李收拾好，“好了，这个房间留给你们，Loki，Thor，再会。”

Chris依旧只在腰间围了条浴巾，冲两人摆摆手，晃荡着离开了房间。

房间门被经纪人礼貌地关上了，Chris给他们留下了独处的机会，可Thor却不知道该做些什么。

他虽然很讨厌Chris，却拿这位澳大利亚男星一点办法都没有，或许是相貌和身材都十分相似，Thor明白就算继续用拳头解决问题，也只会两败俱伤。

当不得不承认一个跟自己极为相似的男人比自己更加成熟幽默有魅力的时候，Thor的心里实在不好受。

Loki在Chris离开之后就重新坐回到了沙发上，视线也落回在果盘里所剩无几的葡萄上，Thor咬了下嘴唇，步伐僵硬地走到沙发旁边，一屁股坐在了Loki身边。因为Thor的体重比Loki重许多，沙发立刻向Thor那边凹陷倾斜，这让坐在沙发上的Loki直接滑向Thor那头，导致他们的肩膀“砰”地撞在了一起。

Loki显然被撞痛了，架着肩膀眉头轻蹙，他正想站起来的时候，手腕被Thor一把拉住。他这个浑身蛮力的哥哥仅仅稍用力气一拽，Loki就落入Thor怀中。

Loki对目前的姿势相当不满，可Thor的力气太大了，他只能侧坐在Thor的大腿上，不情愿地靠着Thor结实的胸膛。

“Loki，”Thor抬头注视着一脸不耐烦的弟弟，抓着Loki的手放在自己唇边轻轻吻了一下，“我保证，我绝对会比那个澳洲佬更有魅力，你绝对会更加迷恋我的，你绝对不会后悔选择了我。”

Thor直直看着Loki的眼睛，那双比绿宝石还美丽的双眸终于看向了他。

他的弟弟薄唇紧紧抿着，额头上有一缕漆黑的发丝垂下，Loki微微歪着头，像在确认Thor所言是否可信一般看着Thor，可他马上又视线飘忽地垂下了头。

Loki的手很凉，即使Thor的手掌很热，也只给那只手的掌心传递了温度。他正想将那双冰凉的手按在他的胸膛上暖暖，手背却突然被打湿了。

他的弟弟可怜兮兮地垂着头，眼泪一滴一滴打在他的手背上，散开后缓缓顺着皮肤的纹路向下流淌。

Thor惊讶地抬头看着泣不成声的弟弟，那些晶莹剔透的泪珠在落下的时刻就化作毒液，一滴一滴腐蚀着Thor的心脏，让他的心口疼痛难忍。

“Loki？”他轻声呼唤着弟弟的名字，可回应他的却是更多更多的眼泪。

到底是谁害他亲爱的弟弟这般伤心？Thor觉不允许这种混球存在。

“Loki，你怎么了？为什么哭成这样？”

Thor的声音焦躁起来，但Loki依旧只是垂着头，他伸出手指为Loki擦掉眼泪，但那些泪水却越擦越多。

“弟弟，到底怎么了？是谁欺负你了？我要踢爆那混球的蛋！”

“骗子……”他弟弟的小嘴终于张开，抬起那张白净的小脸。即使流了那么多的眼泪，Loki的脸却依旧非常干净，还多了几分圣洁的感觉，湿润的双眼中有朦胧的雾气，像受难的天使一般楚楚可怜。

天使的两片红润薄唇一张一合，修长的手臂伸到Thor身后，将一个纸袋丢到Thor脸上。

“Thor Odinson，你不爱我了……”

等等？！

那个混球……是、是我吗？！

Thor突然觉得下体一阵刺痛——准确的说是蛋痛。

一边是哭得梨花带雨的漂亮弟弟，一边是陪伴了自己20年的勇猛蛋蛋……

Thor咽了咽口水。

没想到竟有“男子汉说一不二”和“男子汉蛋在人在”不能两全的一天，真是闻者伤心听者流泪。

 

****TBC** **


	9. Chapter 9

****番外** **

****#3.** **

 

Thor念高一的时候，他的青梅竹马之一——Sif领养了一只橘猫宝宝，是个男生，胖乎乎圆滚滚的十分可爱。当Sif要带猫咪去做绝育手术时，Thor、Fandral、Volstagg、Hogun几个小伙伴都一起跟着去了，原因是男生们一致认为这只跟橙子一样圆润可爱的猫咪十分可怜，但也十分英勇，所以他们应当为勇士送行。

但当一行人从宠物医院回来之后，打蔫的可不只是被戴上“羞耻圈”的猫咪，同行的几个男孩都跟斗败了的公鸡一样提不起精神。

Fandral蔫答答地说他以后绝对不会养宠物了，Volstagg表示他以后不会再吃驴鞭马鞭等食物，而Hogun则是认为这只勇敢的橘猫应该得到一份属于他的殊荣——即使失去了蛋蛋，他永远都是最棒的男子汉。

那时的Thor是他们当中最冷静的一个，因为在陪同橘猫去宠物医院之前，他就将Sif要带橘猫做绝育手术的事情说给他弟弟听了，而他知识丰富的弟弟像教授一样将家猫绝育的重要性为Thor详细讲解了一遍。Thor虽然依旧认为橘猫被剥夺了雄性的权利，但橘猫的主人是Sif，他没有资格左右Sif的想法。

而现在，给橘猫绝育的那一日记忆突然现身，Thor觉得现在的自己能够完全理解那只勇士猫咪的心情了。如果要做到言行一致，他现在应当毫不犹豫地踢爆自己的蛋，但哪个男人能毫不犹豫地这样做呢？

好在目前的重中之重是解决纸袋里的这枚“炸弹”，所以“蛋蛋”大概可以暂时逃过一劫。

遮不住屁股的超短裙、只能遮住一半胸部的迷你背心明显是女人穿的啦啦队服，但这的确是Thor带回家的东西。

在气冲冲地跑到酒店之前，Thor还十分坚定地认为自己要让Loki认识到错误，可从现在的状况来看，该被打两下的不是他弟弟白嫩挺巧的小屁股，而是他锻炼的相当结实的肌肉屁股。

“呃，那个，Loki，其实这个是……”Thor试图解释。

他特意带回家的啦啦队服是送给Loki的，Thor希望他亲爱的弟弟能穿上这件啦啦队服，然后他把包裹在迷你小背心里的胸部舔湿，撕破遮不住屁股的迷你裙，把他可爱又迷人的弟弟干到喵喵叫。

但这件衣服毕竟是女装，自己的弟弟那么骄傲，怎么可能配合他穿上女人的衣服呢，Thor觉得Loki绝对会把这件啦啦队服狠狠丢到自己的脸上厉声拒绝自己，才一直没有说出口。

如果知道Loki会误会自己出轨，还伤心到离家出走，差点被那个澳洲佬占为己有，Thor就悔不当初。

自觉理亏的Thor挠挠脸颊，而Loki已经抽着鼻子甩开了他的手。那两条修长的腿落寞地挪了挪，离开Thor的怀抱走向床边。

“Loki，不是你想的那样。”

Loki没有说话。

“Loki，真的不是你想的那样，”Thor咽了咽口水，“你是知道的，我从来都只有你。”

Loki依旧没有说话。

Thor起身一步一步走向床边，在Loki面前蹲了下来，右手攥着那套啦啦队服。

“这个，是我想让你穿上才拿回来的，是一套新的，没有别人穿过。”

谢天谢地，这句话终于起作用了，Loki抬起头，小心翼翼地看向Thor。

“你是说，你想看我穿这个？”

Thor抓抓脸颊上的胡茬，用力点头。

“是我想看你穿这个，但我怕你觉得自己的哥哥是个变态，因此讨厌我。”Thor解释道，真诚地望着Loki绿幽幽的眼睛。

对方抿了下薄唇，精心修剪过的细眉不悦地蹙起。

“那个本来就是女人穿的衣服，我不穿。”

果然……

Loki会果断拒绝也是正常的，就算他的弟弟比任何一个女人都美丽，Loki都是个堂堂正正的男子汉，这点是不容置疑的。

Thor放弃般地叹了口气，澄蓝色的双眸垂着，事情到了这个地步，他不想让Loki的心情更加糟糕。

就在Thor准备撕碎啦啦队服以示决心的时候，Loki突然阻止了他。

“如果哥哥也穿上这件啦啦队服，我也不是不能穿。”他的弟弟俯视着他的眼睛，表情严肃又认真。

Loki开出的条件的确让Thor心动，可自己这种肌肉壮汉穿上啦啦队服只会叫人恶心吧，Thor看看手里的两片布料，又看看Loki，犹豫不决。

“我还没有原谅你呢，哥哥。”

最终是Loki的补充让Thor下定了决心。

好吧，毕竟错在自己，他，Thor Odinson可是个出色的男子汉，比起失去蛋蛋，穿女装又算什么？

何况Loki提出的要求算得上等价交换。

自己高傲的弟弟愿意为自己穿上几乎遮不住身体的啦啦队服，这就足够让人感动了不是吗？男子汉即使身穿女装，也要穿出男人的豪气。

Thor唰地站起，三下两除脱光了衣服，利落地套上啦啦队服。

然后他惊奇地发觉这件啦啦队服十分合身，本以为会勒到喘不过气的胸部竟然刚好被包裹在迷你背心里，这就说明这件啦啦队服的胸围尺寸与Thor的相符。

“哇哦。”Loki修长的手指捏着小巧细瘦的下巴，笑意朦胧地打量着Thor，他脸上的泪痕不知是何时不见的，原本苍白的脸颊透着淡淡的粉色，一副心情很好的模样。

“很适合你呢，哥哥。”

坐在床边的Loki像个高贵优雅的公主，但他那双碧绿的眸子却毫不避讳地从Thor的胸部缓慢扫到露出的完美腹肌上，再到下面几乎无法被迷你裙遮住的结实健美的大腿上。

Thor不得不承认，属于他的青苹果正渐渐变成红色，Loki身上特有的纯白性感带着某种特别的魔力，这让Thor意识到，伊甸园的那颗青苹果——其实是蛇的化形。

但Thor最喜爱的就是蛇。

“那么，如你所愿……”

Loki扯了扯衣领，那是蛇在放出暧昧的信号。

他的弟弟今日穿了一身纯白，上衣是件纯白的高领T恤，修长的双腿上裹着纯白的修身九分裤，但这些人工制作的白色都不如他露出的白皙裸足美丽。

诱惑着Thor的蛇——他美丽的弟弟慢慢脱掉了那件高领T恤，但胸部的肌肤正被一件迷你背心包裹着。

这件迷你背心和Thor现在穿着的啦啦队服一模一样。

Thor诧异地睁大双眼，在Loki褪下裤子，露出那条遮不住屁股的迷你短裙后，Thor觉得他的眼珠已经从眼眶里飞出去了。

“我亲爱的哥哥，你刚才说……”Loki贴近Thor，故意模仿Thor的口吻，“要踢爆那个混球的蛋？”

他笑得一脸无辜，Thor却紧接着打了两个寒颤。

谁不知道奥丁森家的小儿子有个记忆力超群的小脑瓜呢？解决了一个“炸弹”，接下来就该解决另外两颗无辜的“蛋蛋”了。

Loki眨巴着一双水汪汪的绿色眼睛望着他，他就像一条等待猎物主动送上门的聪明小蛇，而Thor则是心甘情愿落入陷阱的猎物。

自己的面前站着一个穿着性感啦啦队服的弟弟，和一张超大size的柔软双人床，光是这两个要素叠加在一起，就能组成最完美的性爱邀请信号了——如果忘记“捏蛋宣言”的话。

Thor慢慢收回惊讶的神色，盯着他弟弟的眼睛看了一阵，那双绿色的眸子透着狡黠的光——是Loki在恶作剧成功时等待Thor揭穿自己时故意露出破绽的神色。

“噢，Loki……”Thor的大手摸上他弟弟的白嫩挺巧小屁股，揉了两下后又惩罚般地拍了拍，“说吧，我亲爱的小坏蛋，你要怎么对待‘那个混球的蛋蛋’呢？”

看来离家出走不过是个诱饵，但Thor没想到的是，这个小混蛋竟然能找到克里斯当帮凶。

他只向橄榄球队的经理要了一套新的啦啦队服，而且是按照Loki的尺寸做的，可现在他们两个都穿上了尺寸合适的啦啦队服……

只属于他的小坏蛋弟弟眨了眨眼睛，冰凉的手臂像蛇一样慢慢缠住Thor的脖子。

“我亲爱的笨蛋哥哥，你会喜欢的。”

 

****TBC** **


	10. Chapter 10

 

番外

#4.

 

“对了，帮他们把住房时间延续到明天。”Chris坐上保姆车，向经纪人嘱托道。

“虽然那没什么问题，可我有些好奇，Chris你为什么要帮他们呢？”经纪人也紧跟着上了车，挪挪屁股坐好。

Chris没有马上回答经纪人的问题，他的唇角微微上扬，开始回想带“无家可归”的Loki回酒店的昨天。

“或许我可以帮助你，”Chris把叫客房服务送来的红茶放在桌上，在Loki身边坐下，“或许那一切都是误会，或许你的哥哥已经急疯了。”他用了三个“或许”。

“他当然已经急疯了。”Loki端起茶杯，微笑着看向Chris，那双美丽的绿色眼眸中透着类似顽皮小孩琢磨恶作剧时的神态，仿佛在向Chris宣告，这一切都是他的策划。

“最近过得太和平了。”Loki的唇角不易察觉地微微上挑，优雅地抿了一口红茶。

……

回忆结束后Chris忍不住笑出声，而他的反应则令经纪人更加好奇。

“Loki Odinson，”Chris笑着摇摇头，“他是我见过的最可爱的小骗子。”

 

那么，让我们来看看最可爱的小骗子正在忙什么——

 

“噢……Loki……”

Thor倒吸一口气，靠在软软的床垫上，一双结实健美的长腿以M字型敞开，而最可爱的小骗子Loki Odinson正将脸埋在M字中间的鼓包处，殷勤地隔着弹性布料舔弄两颗蛋蛋。

他白皙的脸颊贴在结实的大腿内侧，双手像猫爪一样搭在Thor完美的八块腹肌上，隔着迷你裙布料轻轻噬咬Thor的阴囊。

那根没有被碰触过的阴茎已经无法被布料包裹住了，从裙摆边缘露出湿漉漉的顶端，可Loki偏偏不肯将爱抚施舍给比球棒还硬的小兄弟。

“噢弟弟，这样太难受了，让我把这个脱掉。”

“不行。”Loki故意板着脸拒绝，并伸手拉开富有弹性的布料，又松开手，含笑地看Thor拧着眉毛嗷嗷大叫。

硬到充血的老二被该死的紧身布料包裹着，就像脸被头套束缚住一般无法呼吸。Thor喘着粗气望着他弟弟可爱的小脑瓜，粗糙的大手忍不住伸向腹部，却被Loki瞬间咬住了手指。

Thor想不出现在的弟弟是更像蛇一点，还是更像猫一点，但被咬住的手指又被轻轻舔舐了几下，那动作比奶猫的舔舐还要轻柔，让他又痒又心急。

“Come on Loki……”Thor用手指摩挲着弟弟的舌头，“宝贝儿，我们有一周没做过了，别让我心急了……”

因敏感的舌头被粗糙的手指刺激着，Loki的嘴角滑下盛不住的唾液，一双眼眸波光粼粼，像晨间起雾的森林。

“好吧……”Loki在Thor抽出手指后舔了下嘴角，红色的舌头和白皙的皮肤亲密接触时，让Thor想起落在雪地中的玫瑰花瓣，那片玫瑰花瓣最终沉入雪中，似有似无，却更加让人为之着迷。

玫瑰花瓣的主人顺着Thor的胯间慢慢向上爬，凑到Thor唇边，给了他一个热辣的吻，Thor闭上眼睛，享受被玫瑰花瓣缠绕着的感觉，直到Loki松开了他的唇，才睁开眼睛，和他的弟弟相互凝视着对方。

哦我的上帝！Thor忍不住用了刚才让他十分反感的感叹句，可他觉得没有词汇能形容他的弟弟此刻有多么可爱、多么性感、多么令他着迷了。

Thor敢打赌，除了他Thor Odinson，没有人能独占这只森林妖精——全世界最可爱的弟弟妩媚又沉醉的笑容。

Loki一边注视着他，一边后退，然后他——亮了亮手中的剪子。

闪烁着金属特有光泽的剪子终于令Thor回过神来。

他被性爱兴奋感填满的大脑终于找回了一丝警惕。

“Loki？！那是什么？！”

他的弟弟一脸无辜地抬起头。

“哥哥，你连这个都不知道吗？”Loki反问，握着剪子逼近Thor的命根子，无视哥哥大声呼喊“NO——！！！”的声音，直接剪了下去。

Loki是蛇！是蛇！而且还是美杜莎！

Thor在确认Loki更像蛇还是像猫的时候已经被美杜莎施以“石化魔法”，一动都不能动了，但他在浑身僵硬的时候，感觉到的并非是失去蛋蛋的痛楚，而是他的好兄弟及蛋蛋从闷热布料中解放出来的快乐。

“石化魔法”突然被解除，Thor困惑地看着自己胯下英勇的“猛男标志”，愣愣地抬头。

映入眼帘的是弟弟玩味的笑容，他细眉轻挑，打趣地问Thor“很痛吗？”

“呃……”

Thor惨白的脸瞬间涨红，一双大手搔了搔头发，以轻咳化解尴尬，Loki得意地笑笑，在盯着Thor双眸的同时缓缓低头，将左边那颗睾丸整个含进嘴里。

先是被那双薄唇轻轻地吸吮，在感觉很好的时候，圆球却被咬了一口。弟弟的灵活的舌头和牙齿肆意玩弄着敏感的睾丸，让Thor有种下一秒蛋蛋真的会被咬下来的错觉，但立在中间的擎天一柱却又硬又湿。

Loki不允许Thor自己触摸，执着地沉迷于玩弄那两颗睾丸，Thor只能眼巴巴地看着自己的小兄弟孤零零地挺立在中间，有些无奈地摸了摸弟弟的头发。

今天的Loki没有使用发蜡，头发比平常更加柔软，摸起来的手感与软软的猫毛相似，Thor在Loki的嘴巴继续和两颗蛋蛋暧昧地交缠时轻轻摩挲着Loki的耳朵，而趴在自己腿间的Loki，背部明显抖动了一下。

从刚才的反应来看，现在的Loki就要更像猫咪了，但当Loki摆出一副玩腻了的表情从Thor的腹部滑上胸部，并伸手搂住他的脖子索吻时，Thor就又觉得Loki更像蛇了。

他迎合着Loki的嘴唇，大手从弟弟漂亮的背部线条滑下去，抓住被包裹在迷你裙中的屁股，用力一捏。

他的弟弟立刻不太高兴地睁开眼，但依旧像小猫一样舔着他的嘴唇，Thor伸手拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，拧开盖子，直接对准弟弟的屁股倒了下去。

因为舌头还难舍难分地缠在一起，Loki的鼻息里发出甜腻的呻吟，细腰难耐地抖了一下，而这时的Thor已经开始隔着布料慢慢开拓弟弟的白嫩挺巧小屁股了。

他的手指在弟弟的屁股里挑逗扩张，把小洞弄得湿哒哒的，嘴巴也不甘示弱地在弟弟的耳垂上又舔又咬。进攻弟弟的敏感部位时，包裹着手指的小洞会一收一缩，即便隔着布料，即使插进去的只有手指，他的弟弟依旧在撒娇般地挽留着他，令Thor欲火难耐。

Thor一翻身，他的弟弟就被轻松地压在身下，但他没有撤出手指。突然的动作让Loki发出尖叫，穴口紧紧收缩了一下，眼眶里湿漉漉的，像只小鹿一样皱着眉头瞪他，但这并不能让Thor认识到自己的“错误”。

躺在床上的弟弟穿着自己队伍的啦啦队服，没被玩弄过的乳头已经挺立起来了，把弹性布料撑出两个可爱的凸起。Thor还记得自己曾脑补过的画面，于是他低下头，将幻想付诸行动。

他一边舔湿弟弟的胸部，一边用手指玩弄着弟弟的屁股，在Loki开始迎合他的动作扭动腰肢的时候，Thor抬起头，笑容带着雄狮的野性。

“宝贝儿，我想我们是时候该试试只用胸部和屁股射了。”

他的提议立刻被Loki愤怒地拒绝了，但那湿漉漉的眼珠和粉扑扑的脸颊让这份拒绝失去了说服力。

“你敢！”

Thor笑笑没有回答，于是他怀中的小野猫立刻对他又抓又咬以示抗议。

“好了，那就等你再大一点，作为成年礼怎么样？那时我会为了我亲爱的弟弟，让你只靠屁股高潮。”Thor在炸毛猫咪的脸颊上亲了一下，将猫咪翻了个身。

让弟弟以猫咪伸懒腰的姿势趴在床上，Thor拿起刚才被Loki扔在床边的剪子，用冰凉的金属部分戳了戳湿哒哒的屁股。

“什么？！”小猫咪下意识要回头看，但Thor动作飞快地揪起洞口附近的布料，剪开一条小缝，他用手指在扩开的穴口处摸了两下，把跃跃欲试的老二塞了进去。

“Thor！你个混球！你没戴套！”他的弟弟尖叫起来，可在那根又粗又长的东西进入最里面的时候，Loki就只能呻吟着喘气了。

Thor抓着弟弟的细腰，在弟弟的屁股里进进出出，看迷你裙的裙摆跟着自己的动作上下摆动。

哇哦，真是好景色！

Thor心中的小人儿已经开始吹口哨了，他敢发誓他的弟弟比啦啦队中的任何一个女郎都要性感。

在插入后就变成低头猛干型的Thor当然没有怜惜被迷你裙束缚着的Loki的小兄弟，直到弟弟已经开始嗯嗯呜呜哭着乞求，他才将他抱起，大手抬起他细瘦的下巴尖，用舌头舔掉弟弟脸颊上的泪水。

“哥哥，呜……前面好难受……”Loki泪眼朦胧地侧头看他，Thor却笑了笑，抓着弟弟的手，按在弟弟的肚子上。

“摸一摸就不难受了。”他按着弟弟的手，描摹着肚子上的凸起，但Loki却抽回手，抓住了他的手，牵引他去触碰裙底风光。

“摸摸这里，摸摸这里……”Loki讨好般地舔了舔Thor的嘴唇，还特意用屁股蹭了蹭他的肚子，Thor也不再为难他，撕开迷你裙，抓着已经湿透了的阴茎爱抚起来。

每当给与前方刺激的时候，包裹在后穴里的老二就像要被绞化了一样，Thor咬了咬弟弟红润的耳垂，在他耳边低语道：

“我亲爱的弟弟，你刚才应该让我先射一次的。”

他聪明的弟弟当然立刻理解了哥哥的意思，可一切都来不及了，可怜的啦啦队服被撕碎，Thor得到了一个光溜溜黏糊糊的弟弟，直到Chris友情赞助的房间到了退房时间，Thor Odinson都相当执着地为他最爱的弟弟展示橄榄球队王牌的体力和魅力。

“所以说，弟弟你还是粉我吧！”

“唔……啊嗯……做、做梦！”

 

今天的Odinson兄弟也是如此恩爱呢。

 

番外END


End file.
